Shining Armor
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Kakashi had always thought that he would be a lifelong bachelor before King Hiashi died and his eldest daughter became queen. The poor girl had no idea what she was in for. While she was grieving, he was confident that the vultures were going to surround her. Hoping to curry her favor or ensure her demise. Which is why he decided to become her knight in shining armor, so to speak.
1. Chapter 1

Shining Armor

 **Author's Note:** I've gotten a few requests for Kakashi x Hinata, so I decided to give the pairing a try. This will be a medieval story and it might or might not have fantasy elements added to it later. This is also patch of my new batch of stories that I'm planning to release in late January 2018. So update speed will be determined in large part reader reception. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Chapter Notation:** In this chapter, I said Kakashi was the Duke of England. For anyone who wanted a more specific title of which part of England, he is the Duke of York.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my fanfics.

Chapter 1

 _She looked like a queen, but Hinata certainly didn't feel like one._ That was the first thought on her mind as she looks at her own reflection. The woman staring back at her felt like a stranger.

"First, Mother." The bluenette sighs as she adjust the silver crown upon her head. Though it would be a different crown the Pope would place upon her head this evening, Hinata still adored this one. "Now, Father." They were both gone and as the eldest, Hinata was now queen.

 _Swoosh._ A light breeze startles Hinata from her thoughts as she looks towards her door. Her alarm wasn't unnecessary though. It was only her sister. Not some ghost or would be assassin.

Her relief didn't last long though. Disaster struck once again as Hanabi trips over something and the extraordinarily large sack the young girl had been carrying goes flying.

 _ **BAM!**_ The princess lands on the floor. "Owe." Hanabi groans as she rubs her knees. "That wasn't fun."

"Hanabi, are you alright?" Hinata sprints over to her sister's side and helps her stand. "You really need to be more careful." The newly crowned monarch couldn't bare the thought of losing her sister too.

The other Royal's lavender gown had ridden up and Hinata could see her bruising knees. She winces at the sight. Her sister must have fallen down much harder than she thought for her skin to already be changing colors.

Hanabi grunts, but smiles all the same. "I'm fine, Big Sister." Before gesturing towards all the letters that had fallen out of the sack. "I just wanted to show you all these. They're letters of condolence and potential marriage proposals."

Right. That did sound like Hanabi. The Hyuga girl had always been charitably curious and uncharitably, sneaky.

"They didn't even wait until he was cold in the ground before asking." Hinata sighs as she begins scooping the letters up. "So cruel." She had half a mind to reject them all on principle.

Did they have no sympathy for the king's two grieving daughters, especially his eldest? Hinata had just had a kingdom fall into her lap merely because her father hadn't only been Hiashi Hyuga, but King Hiashi Hyuga.

Hanabi places her hand on silken blue sleeve of Hinata's gown and sighs. "I don't like it either, but you know that that a kingdom can't exist for long without a king." That was true.

Hinata had every intention of marrying. She just wish she had more time, the young woman thinks to herself as she straightens out her sister's dress more.

Time. That's what she wanted. More time with their beloved parents who had passed on. More time to find a suitable husband. More time to fall in love. More time for well everything.

"You're right." Hinata frowns and Hanabi smooths out the silver trimming of her gown. "I do need to find a husband." The sooner she did so, the sooner the kingdom would be safe.

Hanabi giggles at her. "It shouldn't be that hard." Her eyes suddenly reminded Hinata of a mischievous imp. "After all, who wouldn't want to wed a queen? Especially one with a figure like yours."

Those words make Hinata's face transform from a delicate shade of ivory cream to a deep shade of red. Where on Earth had Hanabi heard such things? She was far too young for such talk.

"Hanabi, you're a princess." Hinata tries her best not to shriek in surprise at her sister's improper words. "You mustn't speak of such things in public."

The impish smile hadn't wavered yet. "I know." She curtsies to her sister. "That's why I only mentioned it when we were alone and in your private chambers."

Well thank goodness for small miracles. The bluenette had absolutely no idea what she would have done, if that hadn't been the case.

"Good." Hinata sighs and shakes her head. "You'd do well to keep it that way. You're far too young to be engaging in such deviant forms of conversation." With that being said, she reaches down and grabs one of the many letters.

Sooner or later, she would have to decide. Hinata might as well begin reading them. Perhaps her future husband had already written her a marriage proposal and he would become more tactful in time.

* * *

"It's such a shame." Gai shakes his head as he and Kakashi have their formal armor removed by servants. "The girl is going to be married off before her tears even dry."

Kakashi clenches his fists in frustration. "You're likely right." It wasn't his friend's fault that such things were the way of the world, but that didn't make it right. "She's going to be thrown to the wolves almost immediately. I wouldn't be surprised, if Queen Hinata already had proposals."

She was a beautiful woman. Not only that, but Hiashi eldest daughter was a beautiful woman with a crown. That and she was young. The odds were better than not, that Hinata would give birth to England's next king or queen at some point.

Young, beautiful, and naïve. An enticing combination for anyone who was interested in gaining a throne. She'd be too easily manipulated or even assassinated.

"I wouldn't either." Gai nods at him. "I was thinking about offering my own proposal just to protect the girl, but I was born a peasant. I was just damn lucky that someone took me on as their squire."

That was true. No one would ever condone the match, but it did give Kakashi an idea.

"I'm the Duke of York." True, he wasn't a king or a prince, but he was titled. "I own even more land than the royal family and the claim could be made that I was protecting England from outside influence by marrying her."

He was older than her, but not so much so that many eyebrows would be raised. Most women did view him as attractive and he wasn't a stranger to Hinata. He knew the girl in passing.

Gai blinks at that. "Are you sure that you're ready for that?" He slaps the other man on the back. "You've always told me that you were destined to be a lifelong bachelor."

Yes, that's what Kakashi thought so too. If given the choice, he'd rather remain unattached. Still, this might be the only way that he could protect her and she seemed an easy woman to get along with.

"Probably not." Kakashi smiles at his friend. "Though not being ready for something, has never stopped me from doing something before."

Gai claps him on the back so hard that it almost knocked the silver haired man off his feet. "That's very youthful of you!" Though that was just who Gai was. "Never fear, I'm sure that the Power of Love and Youth will shine upon you and that she'll accept your proposal."

That was very kind of Gai. It was far from a safe bet though. There was every possibility that Hinata would prefer a king or a prince from another country or she would be advised to marry someone with one of those titles.

"I appreciate the support Gai." Kakashi smiles at him serenely. "Sadly, I wouldn't go around assuming that Queen Hinata would accept my proposal."

The barrage of offers was about to hit. Kakashi just knew it. Which meant he'd have to act quickly tonight at Hinata's coronation.

The bushy browed man just smiles. "Oh ye of little faith." Yes, that was precisely it. Kakashi didn't leave anything to dumb luck. "I'm sure that she won't mind that you have the hair of an old man that much. The queen has never struck me as a shallow woman."

That was irritating. Kakashi had eventually embraced he fact that his hair would forever make him stick out in any crowd until he was actually old enough to have it. It was distinguish as many women said, but he still didn't care for being teased about it.

"I'm quite certain that whether she accepts or rejects my proposal will have precious little to do with my hair." He shakes his head in disbelief. "Still, I should probably get ready for the coronation. It isn't every day that a new queen is crowned."

Which reminded him, he knew precious little about Hinata as an actual person. He would have to do some digging. "I also need you to do me a favor, Gai." It was time for his friend to make up for his teasing. "Perhaps, you could speak with her Ladies in Waiting or the maids and see what you can find out about my potential bride. I would at least like to know her favorite color, flower, or something of that nature."

Anything at all would be helpful. There had to be something he could use to woo her with. Women did like it when you noticed the little details about them.

"You can count on me." Gai flashes him a super bright smile. "I'll find out everything that there is to know about her so you can win her heart, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighs as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. What had he just done? He could only hope that Gai didn't traumatize Hinata's attendants too badly.

"Don't overdo it." The Duke smiles at his friend. "There is no need to overwhelm the poor girls."

Gai just shoots him a grin. "Oh I won't overwhelm them." Why did Kakashi find that very doubtful? "I'm just going to ask them some questions is all." Right. "I'll see you at the ball with all the information you'll need to win her heart."

Kakashi nods and he was about to say something else, but it was too late. Gai had already taken off.

"Dear Lord, I can only pray that this won't end in disaster." Kakashi sighs.

Perhaps, he shouldn't have asked Gai. He trusted the man completely, but he did have a habit of getting carried away.

Still, it had seemed like a better idea than asking directly. Once the word got out that the Duke of York was making inquiries about the queen, it wouldn't take long for the servants, peasants, nobility, and royals alike to begin wagging their tongues.

"Of course, gossip is inevitable." Kakashi smiles at that because he had used that fact to his advantage on numerous occasions. "That doesn't meant that I need to subject the poor woman to more of it than is unnecessarily though."

That last thought prompts a sigh from him. Hinata was about to become queen and she was still grieving the loss of her father. The last thing that the bluenette needed was idle gossip being spread about her. So he would do what he could to spare her from such indignities.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tenten smiles as Gai skids over to her. The brunette had always liked the knight because he was the one who Neji and Lee squired for.

"Good morning, Sir Gai." She nods at him. "Can I help you with anything?"

She was just preparing to head towards the queen with a tray of food in her hand. The sisters did love to eat breakfast together in queen's private quarters.

Well technically, Hinata was still a princess for a few more hours. Still, Tenten didn't really think that mattered. She was basically a queen now.

Gai flashes her a mischievous grin that made the Lady in Waiting want to run for the hills. "Oh I was just thinking that I would like to know more about our future queen before the coronation." Oh so that was it.

Well she certainly couldn't blame the man for trying, "Gai, you're a wonderful man and everything, but I'm afraid that the match just wouldn't be allowed." She smiles at him sympathetically.

Gai had earned quite the impressive reputation as a knight, but he was still of humble origins. Too humble for the match to ever be allowed by the real power players.

"Oh that's not it." He smiles. "I mean our future queen is a beautiful woman, but I know a pipe dream when I see one. I was just curious." The bushy browed man nods at her energetically. "Hinata is going to be ruling over England and she's always been so shy, that I'm afraid that I don't know much about the woman that I'm going to be serving."

Oh. Well that was fair. If this wasn't Gai though, Tenten would have thought that was just a flimsy excuse to learn more about Hinata in order to win her heart.

Hmm. What could she tell him that wouldn't be overly personal? "Well my Lady's favorite color is lavender." That couldn't possibly get Tenten into trouble, right? "She also favors white roses and sweets."

It wasn't anything that Gai couldn't find out with a bit of digging anyway. Tenten was hardly giving away Hinata's deepest and darkest secrets here. Besides, it made Gai so happy. What was the harm in it?

"That's wonderful news!" Gai beams and swings her around happily. "Oh and Lord Neji informed me to tell you that he hopes you're well."

That causes Tenten to blush. "That's very kind of him!" She couldn't believe that the queen's cousin remembered her.

Neji was the king's nephew, but one wouldn't know it most of the time. He tended to favor the servant class. Well at least that was the case as far as Tenten could see.

"Yep." Gai grins at her. "He certainly learned from the best. The boy has excellent manners."

That was true. He had excellent manners and really dreamy eyes with disturbingly beautiful hair. It was hard to tell whose hair was more beautiful some days. The future queen's or Neji's.

* * *

Later that night, Hinata could swear that her heart was going to pound out of her chest. She was standing next to the Pope and he was reciting the words that were so powerfully symbolic. The words that would make her the next queen of England.

It seemed as though the pomp and ceremony was going to last forever, but at long last the crown was placed on her head. "Long may you reign." The Pope smiles at her kindly as the applause starts.

Deafening. The applause was nearly deafening in its intensity, but Hinata smiles and waves to the people all the same. It was rare for a King or Queen of England to be crowned. So everyone wanted to be a part of it. Of making history.

"Thank you." She smiles and courtesies at the Pope as she walks down the red carpet that had been laid out in the palace courtyard.

Thousands of people were crammed inside it, but Hinata knew tens of thousands more would be lining the streets afterwards. The parade would be starting soon.

"You're most welcome. May you reign with grace, kindness, and wisdom." The Pope nods as her guards come to escort Hinata to her carriage.

Her gown might be considered modest by most standards for an event like this, but it was the one that her mother had worn at her own crowning. So that was why she made her way down the courtyard in blue silk.

Celebratory music was now playing and confetti was being thrown around in jubilation, but Hinata's heart was still heavy. "Good day to all of you." Over the loss of her father. Still, she had her part to play.

It was only natural that the people would want to celebrate a new queen being crowned after losing a king. Most likely, everyone would eat, drink, and make merry until the wee hours of the morning.

"She looks beautiful!" Hinata wasn't sure who said that.

It didn't really matter. Many people would say such things, but that was because she was queen. No one would going to shout, 'She's ugly,' at England's newest ruler at her coronation.

"Please follow me, My Queen." One of the guards smiles at her. "Your carriage awaits." He leads her down the courtyard to a glorious white carriage pulled by equally white horses.

The symbolism was not lost on Hinata. White was for purity, even while enjoying the parade she still had a job to do. Hinata had to reassure the people that all would be well and look like a respectable queen.

Kings and queens without a spouse were watched like hawks. All it took was one wrong move and it could lead to ruin. Well perhaps not ruin exactly, if you had enough money you'd find someone willing to marry you. Sadly, that was just the way of the world, but still it would dampen your prospects.

"Of course." She smiles at him. "Thank you." Which was something she didn't wish to do for anyone.

Hinata deeply wanted her people to be happy again. The memory of the funeral was still fresh in her mind. Everyone had been wearing black and mourning the loss of King Hiashi, but today stood in stark contrast to all that.

Today, everyone was joyous and the Sun was shining. She could hear the birds chirping. Perhaps everything would work out, she thinks to herself as she gets into her carriage.

"Lavender?" She blinks in confusion.

Her guards look at her in equal bafflement. "Is something amiss, Your Majesty?" Oh. Damn. She had been caught staring.

Hinata smiles and shakes her head. "No. Nothing." With that being said, she tries her best not to blush. "I should like to start the parade now."

The guard nods and informs he driver. It didn't take them long to be off, but Hinata couldn't get what she had seen out of her mind.

A man was dressed in formal clothes. Obviously, he had been a Royal or at least a Noble of some kind, but there was just something very odd about his outfit.

"Lavender." She quietly giggles to herself.

He had been dressed from head to toe in white and lavender clothes. She'd never seen a man really wear that color before.

Kakashi shakes his head at Gai as he watches the carriage pull away. "Are you quite certain that Tenten said lavender was her favorite color?" He sincerely hoped that it was.

He felt as though he was making a bit of a fool out of himself. Though Kakashi had to admit that part of him reveled in the attention. He was certainly going to be a topic of conversation around the palace for a few days at least.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Gai nods at him reassuringly. "Kakashi, you should really have more faith in me."

Once again, it wasn't that Kakashi didn't have any faith in the other man. "Good." It was just that as he had thought earlier, Sir Gai did have a habit of getting carried away.

He needed to do this. That poor girl was about to be fed to the wolves and Kakashi would take whatever advantage he could get to win her over. Preferably as soon as possible.

"You also said white roses?" Kakashi eyes his friend warily as the sounds of celebration nearly drown out his question.

Gai nods his head in affirmation. "Indeed." He grins at Kakashi as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "After all, the Hyugas have always been rather fond of the color white."

That was true. That was the reason why he had complimented the lavender outfit with white trimmings. The Royal Family so did love the color white. Though Kakashi suspected that had more to do with making a statement than necessarily any real love for the color.

"Lavender, roses, and sweets." Kakashi smiles at his friend. "Well that seems simple enough."

Gai laughs and claps him on the back again. "Yep." The other man was having entirely too much fun with this in Kakashi's mind. "Don't worry. You'll be her Knight in Shining Armor in no time!" Kakashi could only hope that his friend was right about that because the alternatives might very well prove too ghastly to contemplate.


	2. Chapter 2

Shining Armor

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate all the support you guys have given me, especially considering this is a semi rare pairing. Oh and if you're interested, please feel free to check out my profile for details about when various stories are going to be updated. Happy reading.

 **Viewers' Choice:** One of my readers suggested that Kakashi should have some competition for Hinata's hand in marriage. So I've decided to introduce several possible suitors, but only one will be real competition. So please do feel free to weigh in on who you think should be Kakashi's rival. **Majority will rule.**

Chapter 2

Several hours had passed since Hinata officially became Queen of England and in that time, much levity had taken place. Well more specifically, it had only begun to take place.

"Alright." Kakashi looks around the grand ballroom curiously. "She should be coming soon." Clutching the white rose in his hand tightly.

Luckily, he had the foresight to remove the thorns. The last thing that he wanted was for Hinata to prick or finger on a thorn and for a big scene to have. Yes, he did need to get her attention. Just not through bloody means.

Gai smiles at him encouragingly. "Relax, Kakashi." He pats him on the back as though trying to brighten his spirits. "You've never had a problem capturing a woman's heart before and that was when you weren't even trying."

Well, that was true. Kakashi did love to indulge in some harmless flirtation here or there. Though he couldn't honestly say that he had ever been in love since Rin's passing.

"You're right." He smiles as the cheerful music plays and people begin dancing. "This shall be a night to remember in the very best sense possible."

Nothing could be left to chance. Hell, he had even worn lavender for the woman and had a rose for her. If this didn't endear the queen to him, well Kakashi wasn't entirely sure what he would do. Though he would think of something.

"That's the spirit." Gai grins at them.

Indeed. It was hard not to be merry in such a beautiful ballroom with crystal and diamond chandeliers hanging everywhere. The room was illuminated by candlelight and the music only added to jubilant mood.

Kakashi nods as his eyes scan the crowd and he frowns. It looked like the vultures were starting to circle in already. Surprisingly enough though, there were a few 'acceptable' candidates amongst their ranks.

He sighs at that thought as he sips from his wine glass. "It seems that I may have some competition for our queen's hand, after all." Which shouldn't have annoyed him as much as it did.

Kakashi should be pleased that Hinata might not be fed to the wolves. Instead, he was almost jealous. Which was ridiculous. He had never thought of the former princess romantically before.

"I'm sure that you can handle them." Gai nods as he begins to make his way towards some giggling maids.

Hopefully, as Kakashi looks around the room and sees the grand tapestries and portraits of former and current rulers, the reality of the situation was slowly crashing down on him. He was trying his best to marry a queen and though he was also of high society, that was never an easy feat to manage.

"Ah it's good to see you again." Orochimaru smiles as he slithers his way over to Kakashi.

Yes, slithers. The man was a snake in human form. He was also old enough to be Hinata's father.

Kakashi forces himself to smile. "You're too kind." Orochimaru was also the King of Spain.

A marriage between him and Hinata would benefit both kingdoms in numerous ways, but it was just too repulsive. The silver haired man could have almost overlooked the king's age, if it wasn't for his eccentricities.

"I'm surprised that you aren't dancing with anyone." He smiles at him. "Though I suppose that I shouldn't be. I suspect that you're waiting for someone."

Lovely. Orochimaru had likely already done the math. As his eyes follow the nobility and royalty who had gathered in the ballroom, he knew one thing without a doubt. The Spanish King likely already knew exactly who he was up against.

Kakashi winks at him. "Aren't we all?" Most of the time, he didn't mind playing 'The Game.' Which was what it was called when one was playing politics at court, but today was another matter.

The Spanish King was just well Orochimaru. He shouldn't be allowed on the same side of the ocean as Hinata. Let alone as in the same room as her.

"Clever." He looks around. "Though it seems that we have quite a few competitors here." Damn him. Orochimaru was right about that much. "Prince Haku and Kankuro in particular are about the right age and of course, there are others."

Those would both be acceptable choices, but Haku looked a bit feminine. Alright. Well a lot feminine. It would be almost impossible to tell who the bride was on the wedding day, save for the dress and Kankuro was well average in a lot of ways.

"What makes you think that I'm competing for her hand?" He takes another sip of his wine.

It was more an excuse to avoid talking to Orochimaru than anything else. That and it gave him a chance to gather his thoughts.

Orochimaru actually snorts at that. "The way that you're looking for her." Was he truly that obvious. "That and your body language does give you away. Not that I can blame you." He pauses for a moment. "She's quite the prize. A pretty little thing with the keys to England."

If Kakashi thought that he could get away with it, he would have slapped the cad. How dare he refer to the Queen of England in such a crude fashion? The fact that the barbarian meant it in a complimentary way, didn't negate his horrible manners.

"I will have to disagree with you there." He shakes his head. "She's no prize to be won and even a blind man could see that our queen is beautiful, not pretty." With that being said, he sets down his wine glass and bows to Orochimaru.

"Oh yes." Orochimaru nods. "I suppose you're quite right about that."

He would have preferred to kick him in his trousers, but Kakashi knew better than to indulge in that childish, but satisfying whim. Sadly, Orochimaru was a beast, but he was still a king.

"Of course." Bile was rising in Kakashi's throat at having to bow to Orochimaru, but it was proper protocol. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Your Majesty, I'm afraid that I must take my leave for now."

Orochimaru simply nods and waves his hand. Kakashi had been dismissed. It stung his pride, but mostly the silver haired man was happy to get away from that wretched beast.

So that's exactly what he does. He leaves Orochimaru behind, only to have his breath taken away by the sight of Hinata coming down that glorious spiral staircase.

* * *

Hinata had scarcely ever been more nervous in her life. She had spent most of the day at her coronation or in the parade, but this was the moment of truth.

"You look beautiful." Neji smiles at her. "Your Majesty, you can do this. This is your night."

Her cousin as ever was by her side. He was one of the few people in her life that she knew she could trust completely. Unlike, most of the people in this room.

She smiles at him. "It's not my looks that I'm worried about." Her heart was now pounding. "The Pope is no longer here and this is no longer merely a parade. I'm going to be judged." She was about to be announced and after that, there was truly no going back.

It would have been difficult to make a grave error during the coronation or the parade. Everything had been rehearsed at least a dozen times over and all she had to do was smile at the people she passed by on the parade.

"Well, I know that you shall not be found lacking in any capacity." The other Hyuga smiles at her. "You can do this and the lavender does flatter you."

Hinata blushes at that. She had changed before coming to the festivities. To be fair, the young woman had been planning to wear this gown before she knew that Duke Hatake had chosen to wear lavender.

A strange choice for a man to wear, but it was her favorite color. "Thank you, Cousin." Though that mattered little now.

Everyone was going to be talking about their matching outfits. Hinata was sure of it. What she was less sure of though was how she was going to handle that fact (or how Kakashi would).

"You're welcome." He nods and smiles. "Besides, if all else fails, I'm certain Hanabi will cause enough of a ruckus to detract any negative attention away from you."

Well, that was certainly true. Her sister did have a way of stealing the spotlight, even unintentionally. One just couldn't _not_ notice Princess Hanabi.

"True enough." Hinata giggles.

That's when she hears her name. "Announcing the Queen of England, Hinata Hyuga and her escort, Lord Neji Hyuga!" Well, hers and Neji's. That and thunderous applause.

Alright. She could do this. First things first. Hinata had to make her way down these stairs without falling over and embarrassing herself.

That should be easy enough though. "Please don't let me trip." She had Neji holding onto one of her arms.

After this would come the real hard part. Mingling with her guests. Many of whom, were dreaming of being the next King of England.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He smiles at her as they descend the staircase.

It was a large spiraled staircase with a beautiful ivory white carpet laid out over it. Truly, it was like something out of a dream. Actually, this entire room and all of the people in it were like something that only a romantic heart could _will_ into being.

Everyone was dressed in their finest. The music was grand and the food looked nothing short of mouthwatering. In theory, everything was perfect. Except for two things.

Neji walks along her side. "He would be so proud of you." Her father wasn't here to enjoy it and she was fully expected to find a husband in the immediate future.

That man was likely already at this ball. Hinata bites her lower lip at that thought and so were a lot of vultures. God help her. This would either end beautifully or in disaster.

* * *

Hanabi was having a grand ole time. She was dressed in a beautiful gown. Sadly, it was pink but she could handle wearing a pink gown. If only, it meant she could attend the ball with the adults.

"May, I have this dance?" A boy about her age smiles at her.

It was obvious that he was of good breeding, but not used to minding his manners. His hair was a little messy, but he seemed friendly enough. That and if she turned down what she figured was a prince or at least a nobleman, it would be seen as a major slight.

"Of course, my good sir." She smiles and courtesies at him. "I do hope that you know how to dance for the sake of my toes."

He laughs and nods. "My grandfather made sure that I knew how." He smiles and wraps his arms around her waist. "So you're the queen's sister right?" He glances towards the staircase. "The one that is coming down the stairs."

Hanabi nods at that and looks over. That was right. Hinata was about to join the rest of the party and she could only pray that this would all go well somehow.

"That's right." She smiles at the thought. "I'm very proud of her and she's going to be an amazing queen!"

Konohamaru nods at that. "Yes, I think so too." Though he did look concerned. "I shouldn't say this, but I think that you should keep her away from King Orochimaru. He's looking at her like a starving dog does a piece of meat."

Sadly, Hanabi couldn't disagree there. Then again, Orochimaru was far from the only one. Even if her sister wasn't beautiful, the crown on her head certainly was.

"I'll warn her." She nods in agreement. "For now, let us forget our troubles for awhile and dance."

That sounded like something an adult would say. Actually, Hanabi was almost certain she had heard someone say that very same thing once. She just couldn't remember or when.

* * *

Almost as soon as Hinata's foot touched the ground, Kakashi notices the siege that was taking place. This was frankly ridiculous. Had they no sense of decorum?

"Good evening, Your Majesty." First to the scene was Baron Sasori. "I was so sorry to hear of your father's passing."

Kakashi wasn't entirely sure whether that was sincere or not. Though he did have to give the red head credit. His would likely be a stronger opening than the others now.

Hinata blinks back what Kakashi could only assume were tears and nods. "Thank you." While Hiashi had never been a particularly warm king after the death of his beloved wife, it was obvious that the bluenette mourned his passing greatly. "That does mean a lot to me, but I know that he is looking down on us now and that he's enjoying dining next to the Lord."

A diplomatic answer. One that would be expected of someone of her station. Kakashi would have accused them of just reading a scripted answer. With Hinata though, well her voice was so sincere. She actually meant it.

"Of course." Orochimaru coos at her. "I imagine that he's very proud of you."

The cooing was disgusting, but he was far from the only one to try that tactic. "He's right about that." Viscount Hidan grins at her. "You look bloody beautiful tonight."

The man really should watch his mouth around such a gentle lady, but some other people heard his comment and start laughing. Which was likely what Hidan was aiming for. He wanted to be memorable.

"That she does." Sai smiles as he steps forward. "I very much look forward to painting your Royal Portrait, Your Majesty."

He was an attractive youth by most people's standards, but something wasn't right with the boy's head. Still he was technically also a Count in addition to an artist.

Kakashi knew the truth though. The poor boy was really being manipulated by his guardian and hopefully, one day Sai would see that. Danzo was not to be trusted.

"The man does have good taste." Kankuro smiles. "Thank you for inviting us to your beautiful home." He was the prince of France and brother to the King of that country.

Given the two countries checkered histories, Kakashi wasn't entirely sure what Kankuro's chances were. He did seem like a decent enough fellow, but could he really be what Hinata needed?

"Indeed, he does." Haku smiles. "We should probably stop crowding Her Majesty though." The Prince of Germany might still look like a woman, but at least he had better manners than the others.

Hinata smiles and nods. "You're all too kind." She glances at Neji helplessly. "Though I'm afraid that I find myself in need of refreshment."

It was likely a good thing Neji was there. Kakashi wasn't entirely certain the other men would have backed off otherwise. Frankly, he was relieved that he didn't have to find out.

"Of course." He bows to them all. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us? Our queen has had quite the long journey during the parade." Ever the gentleman. "So you'll have to excuse us, I'm afraid."

The others nod and with that, Neji leads Hinata away from the vultures and suitable candidates. Suitable, but not ideal.

* * *

Hinata sighs in relief, once Neji escorts her to one of the many refreshment tables. That had been a close one. Far too close for her personal comfort.

"I can't not believe that they would swarm me in such a fashion." She pours herself some wine. "It's most unseemly."

Neji nods in agreement. Well, of course he agreed. He was her cousin and would likely agree with her if she said something utterly ridiculous like clouds were made out of cotton balls.

That's when she notices someone walking towards her and blushes. Kakashi the Duke of York was heading towards them and his outfit still matched her own. They were going to be the talk of the entire castle for quite some time.

"Your Majesty, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of a dance." He smiles at her. "Our attire does match and I'm afraid that I will feel as though I stick out like a sore thumb, if you were to say no."

Despite the situation, Hinata finds herself laughing at that as she nods and takes Kakashi's hand. "Well, I suppose that I do have a moral obligation to see to the well-being of all my subjects." She lets him lead her to the dance floor. "So I can't very well have you sticking out like a sore thumb."

Kakashi chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist. He had a nice life. It was a lovely respite from the vultures. Even if Haku, Kankuro, and Sasori had seemed like reasonably decent men.

"You truly are an Angel of Mercy." Kakashi smiles as he removes one hand and places something in her hair. "That crown is a symbol of our country, but I think that this rose is a better symbol of you."

It was a pure white rose. Hinata had barely seen it before he wove it skillfully in her hair, but she had seen it all the same.

His words cause her to blush. "Your hair is not the only silver thing about you." Her face burns crimson red at his flattering words. "Your tongue is also silver."

"Well then I doth hope that My Lady finds my silver hair and tongue both equally pleasing to her eyes and ears." Hinata blinks at his audacity. "That and the rest of me, of course. I do live to serve you, Your Majesty."

Oh. Perhaps, she had misinterpreted his words. For a moment there, he had sounded like something of a rogue or like he was trying to seduce her.

"I'll have to think on the matter." Hinata blushes as he twirls her gracefully around the dance floor. "I'm not quite certain if I should slap you for being so outrageous or if you're just being a loyal servant of the Crown."

Kakashi chuckles at that and nods. "Forgive me." In a room filled with good dancers, the man in lavender was in a league of his own. "I suppose that your beauty may have temporarily overwhelmed by good manners."

He was also in a league of his own when it came to flirtation. Hinata still wasn't sure if it was serious or not, but at the moment she didn't care. It was just nice not to have to deal with the vultures and Kakashi was an excellent dancer.

So for a few moments, the young queen would allow herself to forget herself. After all, there was no reason why she shouldn't enjoy herself at her own ball. Was there?


	3. Chapter 3

Shining Armor

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm continually pleasantly surprised by how much support this story is getting. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation and Geography:** I haven't fully decided who the competition with be, but I do want to warn people in advance this is a Kakashi x Hinata story. That isn't going to change. So I don't want anyone to be shocked or disappointed, if they start shipping the competition with Hinata more than Kakashi. **In this chapter, I listed Itachi and Sasuke as the Princes of Germany originally. If one is being technical, they are Princes in the Holy Roman Empire.** With that in mind, happy reading.

Chapter 3

 _One dance turned into two and two turned into three._ Hinata wasn't really sure how that happened. It was just all too easy to allow Kakashi to continue leading her across the dance floor.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Kakashi smiles at her.

Effortless. His dancing was so fluid that it seemed to be as easy a pursuit for the man as breathing. Maybe, that was why Hinata hadn't really protested his monopolizing of her time.

She smiles at him and shakes her head. "I'm quite alright." Though she could feel many men glaring daggers at her dancing partner. "It's just that I'm expected to dance with more than one person tonight."

That and she didn't want to be responsible for Kakashi's assassination. Hinata wasn't even entirely jesting about that either. Knowing the King of Spain, Orochimaru might actually arrange for such a thing to happen.

"Oh, of course." The Duke smiles at her. "I can hardly blame them for wanting to dance with such a beautiful queen and I suppose that I have been quite rude to steal you away from everyone else for so long." Was he really this easygoing or was it all an act?

Hinata nods shyly at that. "Thank you for being so understanding." She tries her best not to sigh. "I suppose that I should start with the kings and princes first."

She really didn't want to be that close to Orochimaru, but Hinata couldn't in good conscience risk offending Spain. Kankuro and Haku should be more tolerable partners though. After that, she'd work her way down the line.

"Well, that works out perfectly." Hinata hears a silken voice behind her. "As I happen to be a prince and standing right behind Your Majesty." She whirls around only to come face to face with one of the Princes of the Holy Roman Empire. "If the good Duke doesn't mind, of course."

She recognizes him from a portrait. That was Prince Sasuke. Which could mean only one thing. High Prince Itachi was likely nearby. Possibly even their parents.

Kakashi chuckles and caresses her cheek. "It's with great sorrow that I relinquish the gentle lady to you, but better you than Orochimaru."

Hinata gasps at that. What on Earth was wrong with Kakashi? Didn't hear realize that a comment like that could lead to a dual or even a war?

Sasuke just smirks at that. "Kakashi might always be late, but he does have a habit of stating the obvious." The young prince's dark eyes flicker towards the High Prince of the Holy Roman Empire who was conversing with Orochimaru. "You needn't worry about King Orochimaru for a few moments though, Your Highness. My brother is more than capable of distracting him for a time."

Why did the Duke seem to be on familial terms with Prince Sasuke? Of course, it was possible they had met before. This seemed almost planned though.

"That was rather gallant of you two to organize a rescue effort." Kakashi smiles as he kisses Hinata's hand. "I leave you in capable hands, Your Majesty. Though it is with great reluctance that I will admit sooner or later, you will have to dance with that fiend."

Yes, they most assuredly knew each other. Hinata would bet her life on that, but now she needed to find out how.

Sasuke nods at the silver haired man approvingly as he wraps his arms around Hinata's waist. "You may wish to save my brother from that nuisance while I dance with her." The bluenette certainly couldn't fault his logic there.

Kakashi chuckles and nods as he strides over to Itachi. "You two seem to be on quite cordial terms?" Hinata looks up at Sasuke, hoping that she wasn't prying too much.

The young prince didn't even bother to deny that. Nor did he play coy as he lead her around the dance floor.

"The duke and my father have hunted together before and it was Kakashi who taught me how to use a sword and Itachi how to dance." He pauses as he twirls her around. "Who then taught me."

Right. That made sense. Sasuke was a graceful dancer, though there was something more predatory to his movements than his former instructor's. That might have just been because of his age though.

"Well, it seems that he taught you both well." Hinata laughs softly. "I do hope that you and your brother had a safe trip here?"

Sasuke nods at her and smiles. "Very safe." He smirks at her. "I pity the fool who gets on the wrong end of Itachi's sword." Duly noted.

* * *

Neji watches the entire exchange with interested eyes. He was far from the only one though. Not only did their outfits match, but they had shared three dances in a row.

"She might not come out and say so directly, but it's obvious." The Hyuga shakes his head in amusement as he takes another sip from his wine. "She favors him."

Well, at least that was the case for the moment. Perhaps, Hinata just simply thought Kakashi was being friendly and not trying to pursue her. Maybe, the color lavender just soothed her or she was enjoying his impressive dancing skills.

Whatever the reason, Neji wasn't blind and neither was most of English Court. At the rate, Kakashi was going Hinata would be promised to him before the leaves began to change colors.

"I h-hope you're enjoying the festivities." A feminine voice briefly distracts him from his thoughts. "It's all so beautiful. Isn't it?"

Normally, Neji would have just made polite small talk. He recognized this woman though. Tenten.

"Yes, it is." He smiles at her. "You're looking well this evening."

Well was an understatement and Hinata seemed safe enough for the moment. Surely, the King of Spain wouldn't try something too untoward in a room filled with this many people.

Tenten blushes prettily at that and Neji notes that many couples had already taken to the floor. "Would you do me the honor of a dance?" The Hyuga Lord extends his hand towards her in invitation.

"I'd love to." She smiles and takes his hand.

Sasuke was a prince and Hinata didn't seem adverse to his company. Besides, High Prince Itachi was currently distracting Orochimaru. A happenstance that Neji was quite certain was by design.

"Wonderful." The lavender eyed man smiles at Tenten. "Let us demonstrate how to perform a waltz properly. It's most unseemly how many people seem to have forgotten how to do so."

The brunette giggles at that and nods as she wraps her arms around his neck. Good. This evening was beginning to look very promising indeed. How long had it been since Neji had actually enjoyed dancing with someone? Far too long, he decides.

* * *

"Ah." Orochimaru smirks at Kakashi as he makes his way over to the Spanish King. "I see that you've managed to pry yourself away from the queen."

The man truly did want Kakashi to smack him. He couldn't though. It was one thing to insult the king in a private conversation, but to physically strike him would have sparked a war.

"One can hardly blame the man for not wanting to leave her." Itachi smiles as if trying to soothe the tension in the room. "She is a charming woman. Is she not?"

Either of the Uchiha brothers would have been an excellent choice for Hinata. They were both young and they held powerful titles. An alliance between Holy Roman Empire and England could prove fruitful and yet, the thought left a bitter taste in Kakashi's mouth.

"Indeed." He forces himself to smile. "It is. I'm so glad to see you could make it, Prince Itachi."

Once upon a time, Kakashi had taught the boy how to dance. A fact which might very well come back to bite him in the bloody arse now. While his station was high enough to make the attempt, Itachi's would almost ensure an accepted proposal and he was younger than Kakashi.

"Thank you." He smiles at his mentor serenely. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world though. The scenery is quite splendid."

Wonderful. Itachi was at a bare minimum attracted to Hinata. Not only her crown, but at least her appearance.

"Yes, it is." Kakashi needed a drink. "Will you be participating in the tournament?"

Itachi sighs and shakes his head. "As much as I would like to, I doubt that my parents would consent to it." He pauses for a moment before adding. "Though Sasuke is young and reckless and might opt to join in any case."

Fugaku and Mikoto had two sons. That meant that Sasuke to some degree had more freedom than Itachi. Just how much was uncertain though. King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto would never actually allow him to endanger himself too much.

"I think I should try anyway." Orochimaru smiles. "I'm not so old that I can't participate."

The man was old enough to be Hinata's father. Of course, if the Spanish King did join the tournament, maybe the world would get lucky. Maybe, his horse would throw Orochimaru and that would be the end of him.

"I wish you the best of luck." Kakashi nods diplomatically as he watches Hinata dance with Sasuke.

She seemed to like him well enough. Sasuke's steps while not scandalous were definitely more bold than his own had been.

"She's blushing." Kakashi shakes his head at the fact.

Itachi shakes his head and watches as the dance ends. "I doubt she'll blush with Prince Kankuro." That was likely true. Kankuro seemed like a decent sort, but decent usually didn't cause women to swoon.

As if to prove his point, Sasuke lets go of Hinata and bows to her before Kankuro takes over. A respectable dance was now taking place. Though Kakashi knew that would be far from the end of things. It looked like King Gaara was lurking in the wings as well.

* * *

By the time the Sun was beginning to rise in the sky, Hinata was completely and thoroughly exhausted. Luckily, most everyone had either gone to bed or was far too intoxicated to care where anyone, but their lover was going.

So she thought herself safe to slip off into the gardens. "Forgive me, but should the Queen of England really be walking about unescorted at this hour?" Hinata was wrong.

It was King Gaara. Well, at least it wasn't Orochimaru. She'd rarely spoken to the red head before, but he was better than the Spanish King.

"I suppose not." She blushes and tries her best to look contrite. "I just needed some fresh air after all that dancing and merriment though."

Which wasn't hard to do. Hinata was embarrassed at being caught sneaking off. Gaara must think her little more than a poorly behaved child at the moment.

"That's understandable." Gaara offers her a small smile as he strides over to her. "It was a long evening and I know that your position is not an easy one."

His voice was raspy and it was difficult to tell what he was feeling just by the tone of it. Mercifully, the king's smile let Hinata know what was going on in the other monarch's head. Gaara was trying to reassure her.

"You're very kind." Hinata smiles at him.

Perhaps, it was possible that he felt as awkward as she did. Gaara was about her age, if the bluenette remembered correctly. He was hardly skilled in the ways of love or courtship either.

He glances around as if to come up with a suitable topic of conversation. "The rose garden does suit you." Flowers. Yes, flowers were a safe topic. "Particularly, the one in your hair."

The one that Kakashi had given her. On second thought, perhaps the flowers weren't a safe thing to discuss after all. The mere memory of what Kakashi did causes her to blush even more.

"Thank you." She smiles at him. "It was a gift from a friend."

As if to prove that Hinata was cursed, that's when the Queen of England sees some lavender out of the corner of her eye. Damn it. What was she going to do now?

* * *

Hanabi tilts her head at Sir Gai in confusion. What was he doing? Was this some new dance?

"Are you alright?" The young princess had never seen anything like this before.

Of course, she had known that people could drink too much and sometimes they did walk strange. Never before though, had she seen someone take it to this extent.

He just grins at her. "I'm wonderful." Well more like wonderfully drunk, but Hanabi knew better than to actually say that.

It would be rude. As a princess, Hanabi knew that it would be wrong of her to be rude to anyone. It didn't matter whether or not, they'd had too much to drink.

"Perhaps, I should have some guards escort you back to your room." She smiles at him kindly.

Gai shakes his head. "Nay, I should check on Kakashi." Hanabi shakes her head at that and sighs.

She couldn't very well leave the man to his own devices like this. So Hanabi would have to go with him. It was just as simple as that.

"I'll go with you." Hanabi smiles at him. "He's probably in the gardens. I've heard that he does love the flowers." Well at least, that's what she could only assume. He had given Hinata a rose.

Gai just grins at her as if that was the most brilliant thing he had ever heard. "Lead on, Princess!" He was apparently too drunk to remember protocol, Hanabi muses with a sigh as the two of them head towards the gardens.

* * *

Kakashi chuckles at Hinata's description. "Well, I am honored that you think of me as a friend, Your Majesty." Though he wasn't particularly keen on Gaara wandering through the gardens with Hinata alone at this time of day.

Hinata just squeaks and blushes. The woman's face was now redder than any rose that Kakashi had ever seen. It was quite impressive really. Just how many shades of red could the queen's face turn?

"O-Of course." The queen nods.

Gaara looks uncomfortable. "Well, you do have exceptional taste in roses and in friends." He smiles at Kakashi though. "So I must commend you on that."

The poor kid was trying so hard. Kakashi should just let him try to woo Hinata. He probably would have, if they weren't alone and if he wasn't so damn selfish.

He had thrown his hat into the ring so to speak because he wanted to protect Hinata. "Thank you, but perhaps Your Majesty might wish to retire to your quarters." Kakashi tries his best to sound friendly. "We wouldn't want any disturbing rumors to start up about you and our queen. Walking together…unescorted during the wee hours of the morning will likely send many a tongue wagging."

Normally, he wouldn't be so blunt. Kakashi had no choice though. If he wasn't blunt than Gaara wouldn't leave.

"I suppose you're right." The red head sighs as he looks at Hinata apologetically. "Though couldn't the same be said of him?"

That was a fair point. Damn. Kakashi would need to think quickly.

Luckily, that's when he hears Gai coming towards them and he wasn't alone. Princess Hanabi was with him. Perfect.

"Oh that won't be a problem." Kakashi smiles at Gaara. "It seems that Sir Gai and Princess Hanabi are here."

The French King nods and bows to Hinata. "Well, I believe I shall escort myself to my chambers." He knew when he'd been 'beaten.' "I wish you pleasant dreams, My Lady."

Hinata smiles and nods at him. She did play her part to perfection. The part of a blushing and respectable queen. Though it was unlikely, that the bluenette was actually acting.

"Thank you." Such beautiful eyes, she had. "I wish you the same." It was no wonder that Frenchman was absolutely smitten.

Gaara simply nods and leaves. Well, that was one problem solved. It was such a shame that Kakashi couldn't be alone with Hinata.

He didn't wish to damage her reputation, but it would certainly make things easier. Still, he had gotten the most dances with the queen last night. That had to mean something.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Hanabi smiles at her sister.

The young princess was completely oblivious. That wouldn't last for long though. In a few years, Princess Hanabi would be joining in on The Game as well. Kakashi was sure of it.

Hinata just laughs and smiles. "Oh yes, very much so." Kakashi wasn't fooled though. The light wasn't quite reaching her eyes. "Though I'm afraid that my feet didn't."

The poor woman. How many royals and nobles had stepped on those dainty toes of her? Probably, at least a dozen or so.

No matter how many dancing lessons they were forced to attend, there would always be some with no aptitude for it. Which was an unfortunate fact of life for the noble and royal women of the world.

"Oh that's alright." Gai grins at Hinata. "Kakashi is quite good at giving foot massages, so I'm told!"

Dear Lord, he adored his best friend. Kakashi truly did. That didn't change the reality of the situation though. Hinata looked close to fainting because of his careless words.

"W-What?" The bluenette was now wobbling on her feet. "I'm s-sorry. I must not have heard you correctly, Sir Gai."

Kakashi sighs as he offers Hinata his hand. "Pay him no mind." Now, he had to do damage control. "The hour is far too early and Sir Gai has had entirely too much wine. Please allow me the supreme privilege of escorting you back to your chambers with Princess Hanabi, of course."

Hinata's blush wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. She truly was an adorable creature.

"I'd like that very much." She nods her head slowly.

Well, that settled it then. Kakashi smiles and offers the queen his arm as three of them head back to her chambers. Gai was left behind, but that would be alright. He could look after the roses while Kakashi moved onto Phase Two.


	4. Chapter 4

Shining Armor

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. If you're ever curious about when a story will likely be updated, please feel free to check out my profile. Oh and nothing besides the pairing is set in stone about this story. So if you have any suggestions or requests, I'd be glad to hear them out. With that being said, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter was more to flush out various points of view and to set the stage for the tournament. Don't worry. There will be more Kakashi and Hinata interaction forthcoming. Happy reading.

Chapter 4

By the time most people had managed to sleep off the previous night's merriment, it was already time for dinner. Perhaps the English reputation for being a bit stiff was unmerited. They certainly hadn't seemed to have any issue dancing their cares away last night.

"Brother, what do you think?" Kankuro walks alongside Gaara on their way towards the Grand Dining Hall. "Do you think she'll make a good wife for either of us?"

His brother did have quite the direct form of communication. Which was both a blessing and a curse, all at once.

Gaara offers him a soft smile as they pass by some glorious tapestries. "I think she'd make any man a fine wife, but especially us." The political potential of such a match couldn't be understated and she did seem like a kind woman.

"Do you favor her?" Kankuro looks at the red head with concern.

Not that Gaara could blame him as they continue striding down the hallway together. Kankuro might be older, but he was 'only' the Prince of France. Gaara was the King.

Which meant that he had an advantage in these types of situations. "I'd be lying, if I said no." The young king had never really been sure of himself around the fairer sex, but she seemed like such an amiable woman. "I'll let her decide if she wants one of us or neither of us though."

Perhaps, their temperaments would mix well together. Certainly, Gaara didn't find her nearly as intimidating as he did most women of royal and noble blood.

"I shall concede then." Kankuro smiles at Gaara. "Unless she finds herself favoring me greatly, I wouldn't want a woman to come between us as brothers and you're my king."

That was kind of the other royal, but the king couldn't do that. "Don't mistake me." Not to Kankuro. "I would never force you to stop pursuing a woman that you truly loved, but you're right. I do favor her." Greatly.

It was likely a good thing that the duke had arrived when he had. Lest Gaara had done something embarrassing or worse, improper. There was nothing more that the people of any kingdom loved more than gossiping about the ruling families of said kingdom.

"She seems promising." Kankuro smiles at his younger brother. "Though I'm not a fanciful enough sort to believe I could fall in love with a woman that quickly."

That was fair. Not everyone believed in such things. Gaara wasn't entirely sure, if he did or not himself. Kankuro was right about one thing though. Hinata was promising.

"Very well." He chuckles as they head into the Dinning Hall together. "In that case, may the best man win. No matter who he may be."

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata tries her best to stifle a yawn as she sits down. Most of the others were still trickling in. Lord only knows how much wine everyone had last night.

"It's nothing short of a miracle that they all managed to get out of bed." Hinata whispers to her sister.

The 'outrageous' comment prompts a small giggle fit. Hinata couldn't help, but smile at that. At least, some things would never change such as the bond that existed between sisters.

"That's true." Hanabi laughs softly. "What do you think of Konohamaru?"

Hinata blinks at that. "He's far too young for me." True enough in a few years, he would have been a decent match, but he was too young and the bluenette didn't have time to wait for him to grow into a man.

It wasn't uncommon for there to be many years separating a man and his wife, but there were limits. Konohamaru just fell outside the acceptable limits for her.

"Oh not for you." Hanabi smiles her sweetly. "I was thinking that he might be an acceptable suitor for me later on."

Well, there were some people who were engaged as babies. Obviously, marriage would be several years away.

"I'll look into the matter." Hinata at Hanabi and kisses her forehead. "If he calls out to your heart and the Lord smiles on the match, I see no reason not to allow it."

Hanabi beams at her and Hinata sips her wine. Unfortunately, she knew that the respite would be short-lived. The vultures would be circling soon enough.

"Good evening, My Queen." Neji smiles as he strides over towards her. "I do hope that you're feeling refreshed because there is a small matter that requires your attention."

A small matter, huh? Why didn't Hinata believe that for a minute. Oh, she knew why. Because small matters to Neji were grand matters to most people.

"Yes, I am." She nods at her cousin politely. "Pray tell, what is on your mind?"

Neji sighs as he looks around at the vultures gathering. "There will be a tournament." Oh right. "You should announce it, once everyone has arrived." Of course, that only made sense.

There were so many people that she knew would either enter it or would be thinking about entering it. It was the easiest way to bolster one's reputation and perhaps to win her favor.

"I'll wait a few more moments before making the announcement." She smiles slyly at her beloved cousin. "How fares Lady Tenten as of late?"

It was probably wrong to tease him about the potential match, but it was just too much fun to resist. One rarely saw Neji Hyuga be less than perfectly composed about everything. Tenten was the only person who had ever thrown him off kilter as far as she could tell.

"She seems to be doing well." Neji tries to advert his gaze from Hinata's, but she didn't miss the rosy hue that was now blooming on Neji's cheeks. "Lady Tenten certainly seemed to enjoy the ball last night."

Hanabi laughs at that. "What woman wouldn't enjoy a ball?" Apparently, no woman according to her dear little sister. "The chance to wear beautiful gowns, dance with handsome men, listen to beautiful music, and enjoy glorious food would put anyone into a good mood!"

The princess was such a romantic, Hinata observes. She had been that way once upon a time. Before the light left their father's eyes and she was forced to deal with the vultures.

"I suppose that's true enough." Neji nods at Hanabi approvingly. "I'm glad that you enjoy them so much because I predict that we will likely be hosting many balls in the near future."

That was a safe prediction to make. "That's true." Hinata looks around as more people enter the Grand Dining Hall. "Well, it seems as though the time is drawing near to make the announcement."

The rumors had likely been swirling around for awhile. Though this would confirm them. All the men would likely be overjoyed and the women would likely appreciate the entertainment that always accompanied a tournament.

"Of course." Neji smiles at Hinata reassuringly. "Tis alright." The bluenette prays that one day she'd have her cousin's confidence. "I know that you'll do a fine job of tell this lot all about the tournament."

Hinata nods as she stands to her feet and clears her throat. The big moment had arrived. She couldn't afford to mess this up.

* * *

Kakashi watches from his position by the wall curiously. He knew what was about to happen, but that didn't make it any less worrying.

"Oh stop looking at the woman like she's about to collapse." Gai claps him hard on the back. "Queen Hinata was born to rule." That was true. "She's been preparing for this her entire life." Yes, of course.

That didn't mean he didn't worry for her though. The poor thing had always been on the shyer side and now, she had been thrust into ruling with almost no warning.

"I'm not looking at her like she's about to collapse." Kakashi rolls his eyes at the other man. "You're imagining things."

Gai chuckles at that as he fixes his eyes on the beautiful queen. "You know, it's not nice to lie." That may be true, but Kakashi figures he could be forgiven for a little white lie in a situation like this.

Besides, it was hard to concentrate on much at the moment. Hinata was standing up and she was a vision. Perhaps, he had gotten in over his head.

"Thank you all for joining us this evening." Hinata smiles at everyone in the Grand Dinning Hall. "I know that we were all up until the wee hours of the morning celebrating my coronation and it can't have been easy for some of you to rouse yourselves from your slumber, but I commend all of you who managed to do exactly that."

That comment prompts a series of chuckles and laughs from around the room. Gai was right, Kakashi supposed. Hinata had been born to this. Of course, she could handle herself.

"It's our honor, Your Majesty!" A chorus of affirmations rings out.

Hinata smiles at that. It was such a sweet smile that even Danzo seemed charmed. Which was not an easy feat. That man was never charmed by anything.

"It is my great honor and privilege to be not only be your queen." Her lavender eyes were so bashful. "But to announce the upcoming tournament. It will be open to all of those who are currently residing at the castle."

Kakashi tries his best not to smirk at that. "No doubt, her council is less than pleased with that decision." It was all in vain though.

How could one not smirk at such a fact? This meant even the servants could compete in theory. Though the duke wasn't entirely sure how many royals and nobles had realized that fact yet.

"No doubt, you're absolutely correct about that." Gai chuckles and shakes his head. "Well that's certainly the Power of Youth."

Cheers and applause begin to echo throughout the hall at the announcement. It was little wonder why though. England had a beautiful queen and now, it was going to have a tournament that would no doubt go down in history.

"The tournament shall begin tomorrow." Hinata smiles at them. "It will be quite the grand event." She glances at Neji. "Lord Neji shall explain the more technical aspects of the tournament. Just know that I wish all those who compete the best of luck."

That was clever. Well, it was either clever or just genuine modesty. Kakashi wasn't entirely sure which.

By letting a male explain the rules, she was playing to the fools who thought that anyone with a 'sword' should be listened to. That or perhaps, Hinata was really just that modest and wanted to show that she favored her cousin. Either way, it was a wise decision.

"Of course." Neji smiles at the crowd. "There will be traditional competitions such as sword, archery, and jousting." Naturally. "There will also be contests based on amusement such as cooking, the clothing, the smiths may compete to craft the best armor and sword, dancing, and court jesting."

Ah. She wanted to include almost everyone in this tournament. While the 'amusement contests' were certainly less prestigious, the queen was smart to let as many people as possible to compete.

"She's sending quite the strong message." Kakashi chuckles.

Gai nods in agreement as more applause thunders throughout the room. "That's the Power of Youth." Yes, indeed. Though the duke still didn't fully understand what his friend meant by that, it didn't really matter.

* * *

Kakashi and Gai weren't the only one's watching the queen though. So were Sasuke and Itachi. Though it was the younger prince who was the most amused.

"Should we stand down?" He glances at Itachi. "Kakashi seems to have taken quite the liking to her."

Itachi pauses for a moment. "I suppose that would be the polite thing to do." He tilts his head as he watches the queen and her cousin give the announcement. "I'm just not quite sure that I'm ready to do that."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. It wasn't like his brother not to take the feelings of others into account. Was Itachi interested in Hinata for more than her crown?

"She's got a lot of suitors." Sasuke frowns as he watches her. "I'm certain that if either of us really tried to win her affections, she'd choose one of us." Most likely Itachi. He was the elder of the two of them. "But Kakashi is well, Kakashi."

Itachi snorts at that and nods. Probably because he knew what the duke was like as well as anyone else. The man was a deviant with a heart of gold. (A strange combination, but apparently one that actually did occur from time to time).

"That's true." Itachi smiles slyly at Sasuke. "If Kakashi is truly in love with her, then I'll stand down." Well, that was good. "I'm not sure that it's gotten to that point yet and the woman does deserve to have every option available to her."

That was true. Hinata was the Queen of England now. It wasn't just her personal future at stake, but the fate of potentially two countries. Queens couldn't marry just anyone.

"That seems like the best way to go about it." Sasuke frowns though and shakes his head. "Still, he danced with her three times in a row." They both knew what that meant.

Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead affectionately and laughs. Something that makes the younger Uchiha fume a bit. When was his brother going to stop treating him like he was some sort of child?

"That's not a legal proposal." The elder prince's eyes dance with mischief. "Most would consider it as good as a proposal, but until he actually says the words or does something horribly improper, it doesn't count."

Three dances in a row was quite the statement though, especially when one was talking about a queen. Hinata had been expected to dance with the most important nobles and royals in that room and there were a lot of them. So giving three dances to one person was significant and they both knew it.

"Alright." Sasuke glares at Itachi as he rubs his forehead. "Well, I suppose that we're in agreement then. May the best man win."

Itachi smirks at his brother and nods approvingly as they both clap together. "I couldn't agree more." The announcement was ending and not to clap would have been perceived as a sleep. "My dear, foolish little brother."

Sasuke twitches at that. He hated being called that. He wasn't foolish or little anymore.

"When I win her heart, you're going to stop calling me that." He glances at the other Uchiha. "Because when that happens, I will have outsmarted you."

Itachi laughs softly and nods. "Very well. " Really? "I have no qualms towards agreeing with your terms because your chances of besting me are as the peasants would say, slim to none?" Oh really?

They would just have to see about that. This was one contest that Sasuke wouldn't give up on, unless Kakashi really was in love with the queen. Otherwise, he was going to marry and Itachi would finally stop calling him that ridiculous nickname.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke smirks as he sips his glass of wine.

So that was it then. The games were truly beginning. The tournament would be fun, but the real prize to be won was Hinata's hand in marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

Shining Armor

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and as always, I'd be grateful for any suggestions or requests.

Chapter 5

Hinata smiles as the first day of the tournament arrives. It was quite the grand spectacle, but the first contests wouldn't be starting for a few hours. Which meant, she had time to do what any proper queen should do.

"It would be best, if you were careful." Shikamaru glances at the queen in concern. "You should have guards with you at all times."

He was quite possibly the laziest man that the bluenette had ever had, but he also had a kind heart and a brilliant mind. So Shikamaru had more than earned his role as one of her most trusted advisors.

Hinata smiles at him. "I'll be careful." The young queen couldn't help, but giggle at the somber look at his face. "I'll do my best not to so much as stub my toe during the festivities. I know you're worried about Neji."

Mostly because Shikamaru was an intelligent man and everyone knew how protective her cousin was. The genius would be quite the fool to knowingly earn Lord Neji's ire.

"Who wouldn't be?" He smiles as he links arms with her. "He's quite vigorous in his efforts to protect you. Not that I or any man can blame him."

Hinata nods as they continue on their way passed the castle's kitchens. "I suppose you're right to worry about his temper, but who can be upset on a day like today?" The Hyuga woman laughs softly. "Especially, when people are preparing in earnest for the cooking competitions?"

Shikamaru laughs and shakes his head at that. "I suppose you're quite right about that." He winks at her, his mood suddenly easing. "It smells like they're all putting their heart and souls into making everyone a grand feast." They probably were.

Hinata nods as she peeks into the kitchen and waves her hand at them. After all, morale was important. Just being acknowledged by a monarch in even the slightest of ways was enough to excite most people.

"I wish you all the best of luck at the tournament." She smiles at them.

There were cheers, but Shikamaru wouldn't be dissuaded that easily. "Come, Your Majesty." They were on a mission. "We should go and check on the forge next."

Hinata does her best not to make a face at that. Smithing was a terribly important skill, but forges were always so hot. Still, she would do her best to show her appreciation towards everyone that was going to compete.

"You're right." She smiles and follows him off towards the forge.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi tries hit best not to look at Gai like he hadn't gone mad. That was the most preposterous suggestion that he had ever heard of.

The silver haired man did want to stand out from the competition, but this was ridiculous. "I'm not going to compete in that event." He did have some dignify after all.

A modest amount to be sure. Kakashi may have worn lavender, but he wasn't going to lower himself to that event.

"No!" Gai grins at him as if the idea was anything short of foolishness personified. "Just think, it will endear you to her and make all the other suitors underestimate you."

Well, he might have a point there. Still, Kakashi didn't know what he would even say for a competition like that and the outfits were so ridiculous. Even more so than the lavender!

So he rolls his eyes at the other man. "You want me to throw my hat into the jester contest." It was just so preposterous.

"Aye!" He nods at his best friend. "None of the vultures would ever think of such a brilliant plan."

That might be true, other than the description of brilliant. Where did Gai come up with these sorts of ideas? Perhaps, he had taken one too many blows to the head during battle or something of that nature.

Kakashi sighs and crosses his arms. "Because, they have their pride." The vultures also didn't have a friend like Gai who was constantly coming up with these crazy schemes.

"The outfit and rose worked well." He beams at the other man. "You got three dances out of her. Now, you just have to continue to stand out from the competition."

Gai had this marvelous habit of making the most insane of ideas seem perfectly rational. Kakashi really needed to be more careful around his eccentric friend or he'd get into no end of trouble.

"This had better work." Kakashi sighs. "Otherwise, I'm going to be the laughingstock of the nobility."

The bushy browed man claps him on the back comfortingly. "It'll work." Why did Kakashi have a bad feeling about this? "Trust me."

Oh right. That was why. Every single time Gai said that, it never worked out well.

"Do you remember the last time you said that?" He raises an eyebrow. "We ended up being chased by an angry flock of swans."

Gai laughs and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Well that was during a war and there were lots of eggs." Right. "So it's only natural they'd want to protect their young."

That might be true. Kakashi couldn't fault the swans for acting the way they had. He did fault Gai for getting a lot of feathers stuck in uncomfortable places though.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about angry birds this time." Kakashi sighs. "So that's something and I'll do it." He could only hope that he wouldn't regret it in the long run.

* * *

Itachi watches in amusement as his brother practices his archery. Sasuke was an excellent shot. No one could take that from him.

"Do you really think it's safe for you to compete?" His brother looks at him in concern. "Our parents have the two of us. So if something happens to me or vice versa, there is another of us to step in."

Sasuke sighs. Clearly, the weight of their positions was starting to get to him. That was a good sign though. Only a good ruler would worry about such things.

Well, at least that was the case in Itachi's mind. "It's archery." Itachi smiles at him. "As much as I would love to compete in the joust or the sword fighting, that'd be too risky."

He knew another reason why Sasuke didn't want him to compete though. His foolish little brother was an excellent archer, but he was even better. After all, Itachi had been the one who taught Sasuke that skill.

"Alright." He smirks at him. "Mother and Father won't be pleased with you though."

Probably not. Though their father would be even less pleased, if Itachi didn't try. He knew that for a fact.

Suddenly, Itachi hears an amused chuckle though. "Your brother may have a point." Damn it. "Perhaps, it would be best for you not to compete at all. I doubt you'd have as easy a time finding a wife, if one of those arrows misses and takes out your eye."

It was Orochimaru. If Itachi had his way, the king would have an accident. Sadly, fate would not be that kind. He couldn't risk it.

"I thank you for your concern." Itachi shrugs. "Though I'm quite certain that I can handle this contest of skill without any difficulty."

Sasuke was livid though. "Was that a threat?" His foolish little brother certainly didn't mince words. "I do so hope that I misinterpreted your words, Your Majesty."

His brother's loyalty was touching, but it could also start a war. Which was why it was likely a good thing that he was the eldest. Sasuke's temper likely would have gotten him in trouble, otherwise.

"Oh no." Orochimaru shakes his head quickly. "It was most certainly not a threat. Just a statement of concern for a dear friend of mine." A dear friend? Orochimaru was certainly savoring something far stronger than wine, if he thought them friends.

Itachi shrugs gracefully though. "I thank you for your concern. Though it's not warranted in this case." Two could play that game though. "What of yourself? Did I hear correctly that you were planning to compete?"

A king really shouldn't compete at all, but especially not one Orochimaru's age. He was flirting with disaster, if that was his intention and everyone knew it.

"Of course, I'm going to be competing." He smiles at them. "In sword fighting and in jousting. What of yourselves?"

He really did have a death wish, even Sasuke was looking a little incredulous at the man's answer. For good reason. Orochimaru didn't actually think he could escape those contests without injury, did he?

"I'll try my hand at whatever I can." Sasuke mimics Itachi's earlier shrug. "Itachi will likely stick to archery and dancing though."

Well, in all fairness, he was an excellent dancer. Everyone knew that and it was hardly a dangerous competition.

Orochimaru nods at that. "Be careful." He smirks at Sasuke. "I hear that the French King has never been defeated at jousting before. They say he has the Ultimate Defense."

That might be true, but Itachi suspected that Orochimaru had more to fear from Gaara than Sasuke. Though he'd be lying, if he didn't admit to being worried for his brother's safety.

"I'll take that into consideration." Sasuke smiles. "Careful that Kakashi doesn't knock you off your horse, if he does decide to enter the joust. He's quite good at that."

His brother was developing his insulting skills. If Orochimaru could threaten him and hide it under mock concern, Sasuke could do the same.

"Yes, well thank you." Orochimaru smiles. "I'm sure that I'll be fine. I'm afraid that I must be off." He bows to them mockingly. "There is so much to see and do and so little time."

Itachi didn't buy that for a minute. The tournament was going to last for weeks. Mostly because Hinata had decided to include armor and sword making in the competitions. Orochimaru had plenty of time to see and do everything.

"Very well." He nods. "I wish you a safe and merry tournament."

Itachi didn't in the slightest. He'd rather have Orochimaru thrown from his horse or something. Of course, proper protocol prevented him from actually saying such a thing. That didn't mean he wouldn't think it though.

Orochimaru nods and heads off. He didn't even wait for Sasuke to acknowledge his parting.

"He's such a barbarian." Sasuke scoffs.

Itachi couldn't disagree with that. "Indeed." They'd have to redouble their efforts. "I'd be happy for you, if the queen were to choose you." The same couldn't be said of Orochimaru. "Though almost anyone would be better than that cretin who has the audacity to call himself a king."

Sasuke nods in agreement. Well, at least they were on the same page there. Now, it was time to really prepare for the tournament!

* * *

A short while later, Gaara smiles as Hinata and Shikamaru make their way to the forge. In truth, he probably should be practicing for the jousting. He wasn't though.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Kankuro smiles at her. "What brings you to the forge today, if I may be so bold to ask?"

His brother was either smitten or close to it. Gaara almost felt guilty for competing against him. He did have the advantage of being king and Kankuro didn't, but they had said the best man should win.

Hinata smiles sweetly at them. "Oh I am just enjoying the festivities." That smile could melt the harshest of winters. "I thought that it would be good manners to speak with as many of the contestants as possible."

It was good that she had such realistic expectations. There were likely going to be hundreds of people competing in the tournament. Just greeting them all individually would have been a tournament by itself.

"We'll we're very happy that you decided to do so." Gaara smiles at her. "Kankuro has always been skilled at making things." There was no getting around that. "Armors and blades and the like, but I doubt he could craft anything nearly as beautiful as you."

Shikamaru chuckles at that. Oh the red head had heard of this man. He was one of Hinata's advisors and a bad word from him would likely ruin any efforts at courtship.

Hinata blushes deeply. "That's v-very kind of you to say." Perhaps, he was better at this game than he had thought.

Kankuro wasn't about to be outdone though, it seemed. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out something about the size of his hand and sharp.

"My brother is right about that much." Kankuro smiles. "I could never craft anything as lovely as you, but this is more practical." He looks at her in concern. "In these dangerous times, it's best not to go anywhere without a guard. I pray you never have to use this, but please accept this gift."

A dagger. Kankuro was offering the beautiful queen a dagger. He must have been half mad. One didn't give a lady of Hinata's station a weapon in order to win her heart. Then again, his brother did have a point.

Hinata blinks as she takes the shimmering blade with its silver hilt and diamonds. "It's beautiful." She smiles. "I'm honored by your gift, but I hope that you're right and I never have to use it to defend myself."

Diamonds were beautiful, but they also had another purpose. They could cut. A very clever gift indeed.

"Come." Shikamaru smiles at the brothers. "We still have many people to visit and it wouldn't be fair to distract them from their preparations for long."

Oh Hinata could distract them all she wanted. Gaara certainly didn't have a problem with her doing so. Still, he was probably right. They didn't want to give the appearance of being improper.

"Yes, of course." She smiles at them before waving as the two of them walk off together. "I do hope that you gentleman have a good day!"

* * *

A few hours later, Neji Hyuga had to admit that he was surprised by how swiftly time was passing. Were it not for the midday sun, he wouldn't have known how long he had been practicing.

"You're amazing with your sword." Tenten smiles at him.

Truly, it was amazing how just a few words of praise could lift his spirits so much. After practicing for so long, he should have been exhausted. Neji wasn't though.

He was about to respond to that comment when he hears an amused chuckle. "That's true." One that he recognizes as belonging to the duke. "I hope you don't mind more people joining in."

Not just the duke though. Neji wasn't sure what Sir Gai and Kakashi had been planning all day, but apparently now they wanted to try their hands at swordplay.

"It would be very youthful to get a few swings in." Gai flashes them all a bright smile. "Especially when the queen and her advisor are coming this way."

Hmm. It seemed like this was a popular spot to prepare for the tournament. That was certainly good to know.

"Very well." Neji smiles as his eyes land on his cousin who was making her way over towards them quickly with Shikamaru at her side. "I suppose that it is true. The more, the merrier." Unless that 'more' included Orochimaru. Then it was decidedly not merrier!

"Thank you." Hinata smiles as she and Shikamaru stand close to them. "Kakashi, are you going to be competing in the sword fighting portion of the tournament?"

Kakashi was it. Hmm. Their beloved queen was being rather familiar with the duke. Those dances had certainly left their mark.

The silver haired man smiles at her. "Yes, that and a few other contests." Hmm. It was no mystery what at least one of those would be.

"I presume you're going to joust?" Neji smiles at him.

Tenten apparently wanted to get in on the conversation as well. That was hardly surprising though. She was not the sort of woman who would allow herself to be overlooked for long.

Kakashi nods at that. "Of course." He smiles as if he was enjoying leaving them in the dark. "Well that and a few other things."

"Don't be so modest." Gai grins at the other man. "He's a jack of all trades. Kakashi can do anything from serious fighting all the way down to jesting."

Hinata tilts her head at that. Likely, his cousin was just as baffled as Neji was. Sir Gai couldn't possibly mean what Neji suspected he meant. Could he?

The queen smiles at the noble knight. "I'm afraid that I don't understand." Neither did Neji. "What do you mean by all the way to jesting?"

Kakashi shakes his head and likely was biting back a groan. Oh so he was actually serious. This would prove most amusing.

"In addition to some other contests involving physical prowess, I will be entering one that requires a quick wit."

Tenten blinks. "You're going to enter the Jesting Contest?" Neji couldn't help, but share his lady's confusion.

Why would Kakashi do that? He was a duke and highly respected. It was one thing for peasants or even lower nobles to participate in such a thing on a lark. Kakashi was another matter though.

"Yes, I am." The silver haired man chuckles. "I was against the idea at first as well, but I believe a man should be good with his sword and his tongue at the same time."

Hinata blushes deeply at that. Someone clearly had exposed her to wanton conversation at some point. The pure queen shouldn't have seen the double meaning in that statement.

One that Neji wasn't even entirely sure that Kakashi had noticed. Neji had then. Well, it seemed like the other suitors would have their work cut out for them.

"T-That's true." Hinata smiles shyly at Kakashi. "It's good that you're so willing to try new things. M-Most men would be far too worried about what others thought of them to participate."

Kakashi smirks at her. "Well, it is a good thing that I am not most men then." On second thought, the duke had most assuredly noticed his innuendo.

Neji should be furious and he knew that, but this was Kakashi. He certainly wasn't being subtle about his attempts to court the queen. So if nothing else, this tournament was going to prove interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Shining Armor

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Feel free to weigh on who you believe should compete in what contests or any other aspect of the story. As a refresher, this tournament will have several contests: Jesting, cooking, dancing, creating armors and swords, archery, sword fighting, and jousting.

 **Story Notation:** As we go along, I want to give as many people as possible a chance to shine. So one or two people aren't going to win all the contests. Oh and Kakashi is Kakashi in this chapter. So whether or not you want to read his quirky style of humor is up to you. Warnings will be put up before and after his scene. Happy reading.

Chapter 6

This was utterly ridiculous. Orochimaru shakes his head as the contests were announced. It seemed that Hinata was far too tenderhearted to exclude even the most common of people.

"Thank you all for coming." Hinata smiles at the crowd. "I know that it has taken us awhile to organize this tournament, but I'm sure that you'll all be pleased with the results."

That was fine for her to be kind though. He would do what was needed to be done and she could stick to public appearances, his bed, and raising their children.

The crowd positively roars with delight at her proclamation. Yes, public appearances would certainly be a specialty of hers. While it was better to be feared than loved, being loved did have its advantages when it came to ruling as well.

"We shall be starting with the more recreational contests first." Her eyes were alight with happiness. "Such as jousting, cooking, and dancing. Then we'll proceed more into the physical matches as the tournament progresses."

She was truly a vision. It was no small wonder that the vultures were flocking to her. He had the advantage though.

Not only was a king, Orochimaru was an experienced one. He had been around more than long enough to know how this game was played and he would win.

"God save the queen!" Someone shouts from the stands.

The bloody idiot. What a random time to shout such a thing. Not that Hinata needed to be saved. That's what he was there for.

It was enough to make all the other simpletons join in a chorus of similar well wishes. If only, Orochimaru could gag them all. Oh well.

Hinata smiles and nods at them gratefully. "Thank you. So we'll get started with the cooking and jesting competitions today." She pauses for a moment as if to deliver some great secret. "Anyone who wins one or more of the competitions will be given a prize. The prizes will vary based on the competition."

Well, that certainly got everyone's attention. Idly, Orochimaru wonders how many foolish peasants would actually compete? Hinata had made it so almost anyone in the castle could.

"I wish you all the best of luck." Hinata's midnight blue hair was whipping in the wind. "May God smile on you, your loved ones, and on England. Let's us begin." It was warm, but unusually windy day.

More thunderous applause was heard as music begins to play. The mood was jubilant for most, but for Orochimaru it was quite serious.

He had to win her hand and soon. Kakashi was making far too much progress with the young queen and he couldn't discount the Uchiha Brothers or Gaara as well.

* * *

A short while later, Hinata smiles as she walks down a large row of food. There were all kinds of dishes present. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, and desserts were all displayed beautifully.

"I never knew that food could be so colorful." Hinata smiles as Neji and Shikamaru escort her down the table. "It's a good thing that I skipped breakfast and supper last night." As the queen, it would be her decision which of these dishes would win.

Neji shakes his head in amusement at her. "It's not the coloration that matters." Oh that was true, Hinata was merely making an observation. "It's what tastes the best."

She nods as she nibbles here and there on all the food. Thank goodness for all the wine that had been placed strategically on the table. It would have been hard to sample that much food without it.

"Oh wow." She smiles at it as she samples some sort of breakfast dish. "This is fantastic." Hinata wasn't entirely sure what it was. It looked like a bit of everything mixed together, but it was quite delicious.

Shikamaru chuckles and shakes his head. "This is one contest that I can fully endorse." Mmm. Hinata didn't have a difficult time imagining that. Who didn't love food?

A peasant who Hinata recognizes as Gai's squire beams at her. "It's made with the Power of Youth, Your Majesty!" Definitely, Gai's squire.

She nods and smiles at him as she continues making her way down the table. There was so much food. After the contest was over, she'd have the rest split up amongst at least some of the peasants in the crowd.

"I hope you like it." A plump looking man smiles at her towards the end of the table. "It's made with only the freshest strawberries picked from my farm."

Which spoke well of his ability to cook, really. If one was a good cook, it was likely they'd probably grow a little fat from eating it.

Hinata smiles at him. "I'm sure that I will." She notes his name tag said Choji and takes a bite of the cake.

The man was a genius he had placed the strawberries in the cake. It contrasted fantastically with the vanilla frosting and the vanilla chocolate he had placed upon it.

"This is wondrous." She smiles and takes her blowhorn. "Attention please." it was time to make her formal decision. "We have a winner for the cooking competition and his name is Choji."

Applause could be nearly deafening sometimes. This was one of them. Everyone was so merry about the tournament, she notes. Well, except for King Orochimaru. She didn't care for that shrewd look in his eyes.

"Who, Your Majesty?" Neji glances at Hinata.

Hinata giggles and whispers the answer in his ear. After all, it was best to at least give the illusion that her cousin was making most of the decisions for now.

He nods at her approvingly. "The winner is Choji for his strawberry cake!" More applause. "Though the queen wishes to thank everyone who competed and says that the food is all grand and it will be distributed amongst the peasant class." Thunder. The clapping was so loud that it was like thunder. "Though there isn't enough here for everyone, all people who have viewed the tournament today or any other day are eligible for one free meal a day."

Hinata would have done more, but even with all the extra cooks on hand….there were only so many hours in a day. Some people's meals would just be fruit, vegetables, or a slab of meat. Still, it would be a feast by the standards of some people.

It was Shikamaru who continues on with the game's proceedings. "In one hour's time, the Jesting Competition will be had. A good time shall we had by all, I'm certain." Indeed. Hinata was certain of that much.

* * *

A short while later, Kakashi shakes his head as he waits for the Jesting Contest to begin. Though it was rather hard to focus on much of anything when two men were crying like newborn babes.

"The Power of Youth was not strong enough!" Lee was bawling.

Which meant that Gai was as well. "Fear not, Lee!" He tries his best to flash him a bright smile. "We just didn't take into account the queen's sweet tooth is all."

That was a fair point. The queen did love her sweets. How she kept that lovely figure of hers was a bit of a mystery. Portion control, Kakashi supposed.

"But I really wanted to win the money so that I could buy a new sword!" Lee sighs heavily.

Yes, Choji had won quite the tidy sum. Kakashi wasn't entirely sure what the chubby cook was going to spend all that gold on, but he suspected it would be on something tasty.

Gai pats him on the back. "You win some and you lose some." He smiles at his squire affectionately. "I'm still proud to call you my squire. You did your best and that's what matters most."

Kakashi didn't care what Gai said. Lee had to be related to him. The two were often mistaken for man and son and justifiably so in his opinion.

The fact they looked so much alike and were so warm with one enough was proof enough in his eyes. Well, it would have been anyway. If it was anyone, but Gai. The noble knight would be the first to acknowledge a child of his own blood.

"Really?" Lee's eyes light up as if he had just been given the entire world.

Gai grins at him and nods. "Yes, really." It was a cute moment, but the contest was about to start.

Kakashi's eyes drift towards the curtain where he could see Prince Kankuro was already preparing to begin. Though Princess Hanabi was the one setting up the introductions.

"Welcome one and all to the Jesting Competition!" The adorable princess was the apple of almost everyone's eye. "The rules are simple for this one. You get to tell one joke or do one stunt and the winner will be determined based on crowd reception."

Alright. That did seem simple enough. Kakashi takes a moment to survey his challengers and decides this shouldn't be terribly difficult. Well, other than Gai. He was a natural born ham.

The shouts of encouragement from the crowd told Kakashi all he needed to know. They were in good spirits. It was important to use that fact to their advantage.

"Our first competitor is Prince Kankuro!" Hanabi beams as she gestures towards him. "Good luck!"

Kankuro nods as he displays some puppets. "It's a bit of a hobby of mine." Kakashi wasn't entirely sure how he was able to maneuver those strings, but the results were impressive.

"Look, Mommy!" Someone giggles from the crowd. "He's dancing with her."

There was a male and a female puppet. The child wasn't wrong either. The two puppets were dancing. Though as one falls over, it becomes obvious what the joke was.

"Well, that's going to be a tough act to follow." Gai shakes his head as he watches the routine. "The Power of Youth won't be defeated that easily though."

Kakashi chuckles at that and nods. Several more people audition before it was Gai's turn.

"Hello, beautiful people!" He waves at everyone. "My name is Sir Might Gai!" Uh huh. He was starting with an introduction then. "Today I shall be entertaining you with a wonderful story about the power of youth!"

Oh boy. This was going to be interesting to say the least. Lord only knows what his eccentric friend had come up with this time.

"There once was a woman who was madly in love with a prince." Gai smiles at the crowd. "Sadly, she had no title, nor dowry to gain his attention." So that was his plan then. He intended to tug at everyone's heartstrings. "Fortunately, her family did own a small farm and there was a pond on that farm."

This was going to be difficult. Very difficult. Kakashi could see where his friend was going with this.

"What happened next?!" A boy from the crowd was rather excited, it seemed.

Which was surprising. Normally, it was the girls who were won over by this sort of thing easier. A budding romantic then.

Gai grins. "Well, she decided to get a crown to win his heart." Here it came. "She knew that the prince had a great love of swans an there were swans at her family's pond. So she spent a great many a night with them and collected their feathers to make herself a grand gown."

The crowd was positively entranced now. This wasn't going to be easy. Kakashi didn't' know why Gai was competing really.

It had been his idea for Kakashi to enter this silly contest. The silver haired man would have preferred participating in the more prestigious contests and leaving it at that.

Sadly, fate had other plans in mind. "So she went to the castle with all these swans following her in her beautiful gown made out of feathers and won the king's heart." He smiles at them. "So they became the Swan King and Queen and hence forth, the eating of swans was banned in their kingdom for obvious reasons. Cannibalism is not a good thing."

Kakashi chuckles at that as he makes his way towards the stage. "Well that was rather entertaining." He smiles at the crowd." Sir Gai is a hard act to follow, but I shall do my best."

 **Warning Kakashi's Silly Scene**

The crowd begins cheering again and Kakashi smiles. Perhaps, this wasn't such a bad idea after all. He had always loved the spotlight.

"There once was a young man." Kakashi chuckles at the crowd. "He also had no title, but he wanted more than anything to be a knight. So he searched until he found one and begged him to take him on as his squire."

All eyes were on him, even Hinata's. That was good. The duke needed to keep the queen's attention.

He had far too much competition not to do so. Right now, he was most concerned about the Uchiha brothers and Gaara, but there were others. Who knew who would gain her favor.

"The squire asked him why he should do so." Kakashi smiles. "The boy came from a family of humble farmers, there were stronger and faster young men out there, and so forth."

The crowd was entranced. Kakashi could feel it. Perhaps, he would win this silly game after all.

He pauses for a moment to create suspense as he weaved his tale out of thin air. "The boy said that he wasn't the richest, the fastest, the strongest, or the smartest, but he was willing to do whatever it took and that he had the biggest sword in the kingdom to prove it."

This was a risk. Humor of this nature was a hit or a miss, but Kakashi had to try.

"The knight asked for proof and that's when the boy dropped his tr-" Kakashi was about to say trousers when someone covers his mouth.

 **End of Kakashi's Silly Scene**

"Thank you for entering the contest." Neji was the one who had done it. "Unfortunately in the name of decency, I can not allow you to finish your joke. There are children and ladies present!"

Well, the man had a point. Still, the duke had never been one to run from a fight. So he'd try anyway.

"He dropped his tr-traveling pack and pulled out his massive sword. Well, obviously the knight was very impressed by the fine blade and agreed to take him on. That and the knight knew that the boy meant what he said. He'd do anything to become a knight." He winks at crowd. "Anyone who could wield such a blade was more than worthy of being a knight. He probably had a lovely queen he wanted to impress too, but that's just my opinion."

The reactions were mixed to say the least. The children were positively charmed, the women were mostly blushing, and most of the men were laughing. Though there were some rather angry faces in the crowd as well.

Neji sighs and shakes his head. "As the duke decided to get rather saucy with his unique brand of humor, I believe that the victory rightfully belongs to Sir Gai." Damn it. "What do you think, Your Majesty?"

"I suppose that's f-fair." She blushes and nods quickly, though shoots Kakashi a small smile.

The queen wasn't angry with him. She just had to keep up public appearances. Kakashi was sure of it.

Neji nods approvingly as he hands Sir Gai quite the large pouch filled with gold and places a fool's hat on top of his head. "You've earned this." He chuckles at him. "Wear it with pride."

Oh well. Kakashi should have known that he had no chance against that knight when it came to something like this. A sword fight would have been an entirely different matter though, he thinks to himself as the crowd cheers for Gai.

Let the man have his moment. He'd win something far better than gold soon enough. A beautiful queen's love.


	7. Chapter 7

Shining Armor

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I apologize that this one took so long to update. My real life schedule, technical glitches, and other stories all combined to ensure that this chapter took forever to get around to. I do hope to update it more regularly in the future though. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter shall feature the dancing and archery contests. For those keeping score that means we still have the sword fighting, armor and sword making, and jousting contests left. So if you have a preference for who should compete in which contest, please feel free to let me know. Happy reading.

Chapter 7

As the next day dawns, Kakashi could feel the excitement in the air. The tournament was surely hitting its stride and everyone was abuzz with excitement.

"Well, Kakashi, are you going to be competing in any of these ones?" Gai nudges him playfully below the ribs.

It was a legitimate question. There were so many contests in this tournament, that surely he would win at least one of them. In his mind, there was no IF involved, only a WHEN.

The silver haired man finds himself nodding. "Of course." He smiles slyly at his friend. "The more contests I enter, the greater my chance of victory."

It was only the natural conclusion to draw really. Though the Duke was quite certain other men had drawn similar conclusions, he still liked his odds.

"Which one caught you eye?" The gallant knight smiles at him.

Kakashi shakes his head in amusement. "Why both of them, of course." Dancing had always been something that he excelled in and while archery wasn't his first love, he was quite good at it.

Gai pats him on the back as makes his way towards the his squire and they prepare to depart. It did surprise Kakashi that neither man was competing in the archery contest, but he wouldn't press.

"We'll be in the stands and cheering you on." Gai grins at him and Lee nods enthusiastically as if they had been born for such a task. "Lee here wants to save his energy for the smithing and jousting tournaments instead and since I won the last contest, it wouldn't be fair to hog all the glory."

Kakashi chuckles at that. That was so very like the bushy browed men. Such strategy and consideration.

"Very well." He nods at them once more as they part ways. "I shall consider myself very fortunate indeed to have the likes of you two cheering me onward to victory."

They grin at him in that blinding way that only Gai and Lee could manage as he heads off. To say the least, the archery contest looked like it was going to be exceptionally interesting.

"Welcome one and all!" They were now behind a stage again and Neji's voice booms throughout the grounds. "I know that you're all very excited to see the archery contest."

The crowd's response was only one step away from deafening. Kakashi's ears were likely going to be ringing for at least a few minutes after this contest was over.

"I'll take that as a yes." Neji chuckles as he no doubt glances at the lovely queen. "Is there anything that you would like to say, My Queen?" Ah. So he was right then.

Hinata was indeed standing next to her cousin. "Yes, of course." Kakashi could imagine as sweet smile upon her face. "The winner will get a choice between a pouch filled with gold or the c-chance to kiss me on the cheek."

Those cheeks were undoubtedly burning redder than any ruby based on that charming stutter. Though Kakashi couldn't help, but smirk at that prize. King Orochimaru must be kicking himself for thinking archery was below him now.

"In that case, I should very much like to enter this contest." Orochimaru stands up in the stands.

Well at least that's what Kakashi figured he was doing. The old fool did love to make a spectacle of himself.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighs as he likely bows to Orochimaru. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. The rules are the rules." He probably didn't want to offend a king. "You didn't enter the contest in time, so we'll proceed without you."

That's when the curtain draws back and Kakashi sees his competitors. Most was nobles that were of no grand importance and some were ambitious peasants.

"I shall fire off my own arrow to compete in the competition." Shikamaru smiles as he proceeds to do exactly that.

It did hit one of the outer rings of the target, but Kakashi knew that was on purpose. Shikamaru wanted to do well enough not to be a laughingstock, but he didn't want to win.

"A grand try." Neji nods at him approvingly.

On and on the competition went. Shino did well enough landing on one of the smaller rings. So did Sasori, Hidan, and Sai. Though the real competition was obviously going to be between him, Sasuke, and Itachi.

Hinata smiles as the contest goes on. "It is now, Prince Sasuke's turn and after him, Duke Kakashi shall try his hand." The contest had been going on for awhile. The poor bull's-eye looked like a pincushion at this point. "Finally, we'll conclude with High Prince Itachi's arrow."

He knew exactly what she was going. The clever minx didn't want the two brothers to shoot one after another. So he was intended to serve as a buffer.

"Thank you." Sasuke smiles at her as sends his shot flying. "There. It was a true shot."

Indeed. It was. Sasuke's arrow had gotten the closest thus far. It was now in the smallest ring, if only just. Still, he had done the best to date.

"A commendable effort." Kakashi chuckles as he gets into position.

The crowd was enjoying the sport of the challenge greatly. He could practically taste the excitement in the air as he pulls back his bowstring.

The arrow barrels straight towards the target. Luckily for him, it struck dead in the center. Wonderful. This time, he would be the victor.

"A wonderful shot." Hinata smiles at the crowd. "High Prince Itachi will certainly have his work cut out for him, but I have no doubts that he'll give it his best all the same."

Ever diplomatic. That was part of what would make her such an exceptional queen, Kakashi supposed.

"Thank you." Itachi smiles as his own arrow speeds towards the target.

Not only did it strike the center, it struck straight through Kakashi's arrow. Well, so much for being victorious.

"I shall take the feeling of your lovely lips against the skin of my cheek as my reward." He smiles warmly at her. "I have more than enough gold already, but there is only one of you."

Damn it. Kakashi had certainly taught Kakashi a little too well how to sweet-talk women.

Hinata blushes as red as any rose as Itachi kisses her cheek. Much to the crowd's delight and her other suitors' fury. Kakashi's only real consolation was that Orochimaru was just as green with envy as he was.

* * *

A few hours later, the Sun was kissing the edge of the horizon. Which could mean only one thing, Hinata thinks to herself.

"Welcome one and all." She smiles to them. "We're now going to begin the dancing contest. In an effort to preserve my feet, we've decided to make this a two tier contest."

She could feel all eyes on her. It was making the young queen a bit nervous. So she glances towards Shikamaru. Surely, he would save her from having to elaborate.

"Everyone who wishes to compete will attempt to dance for an hour with no rest." Shikamaru yawns at the crowd. "Those still standing at the end of the hour will each be permitted one dance with the queen who will decide who wins."

Thank goodness for Shikamaru. He really did make things much easier than they would have been without him.

"Precisely." Neji nods as he puts out a large hourglass. "Those gentleman who wish to compete may begin doing so now."

With that being said, many men joined the fray. Surely, there had to be dozens or even hundreds of competitors. As the seconds and minutes, more and more men conceded.

Hinata watches in amusement and some wonder. "Some of them are quite light on their feet." She smiles as she watches the comings and goings.

Speaking of smiling, Itachi's kiss had felt pleasant. Though Hinata suspected most women would have said the same of him.

"Yes, it wouldn't have been wise to enter this sort of contest, if one wasn't a good dancer." Neji chuckles at Hinata.

It didn't escape her notice that his eyes were on Tenten. "You may go to her if you wish." She smiles at her cousin. "I will be alright for a few minutes on my own. I promise."

Neji hesitates for a few moments before heading off. That was Neji for you. He was always so bound by duty, but Hinata smiles as he dances in front of Tenten. It didn't matter that he wasn't formally competing.

Time began to lose all meaning as the hour passed and Hinata found herself dancing with the remaining men. Hidan, Sasori, Sai, Orochimaru, Kankuro, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and yes, Kakashi.

"Prince Naruto, I don't think you're supposed to dance that fast." Hinata laughs as he whirls her around.

The blue eyed prince from Denmark just grins at her. "Nay, we're not." He winks playfully. "Though it's fun. Is it naught?"

He wasn't the most graceful dancer, but he was lively. Sadly, Hinata doubted she could rightfully give him the victory as she was passed off to Kankuro.

"I hope that Your Majesty isn't dizzy from that." He smiles warmly at her.

The two of them dance in time to the music. Kankuro was a fair to good dancer, but he seemed to have gotten this far based on stamina more than skill.

"I'm not dizzy." She giggles. "Though I thank you for your concern."

Soon enough she was handed off to the Uchiha Brothers. One at a time, of course. As always there was a stark contrast between them. Sasuke was all fire and Itachi was all elegance.

"I regret that I have to hand you off." Sasuke shakes his head at her. "Especially to the likes of Orochimaru, but the Duke will save you soon enough."

Itachi had said something similar. It seemed the brothers had planned it this way. It was sweet in a rather disturbing way.

She bites her lower lip and nods. "It's alright, I understand." With that being said, she was handed off to King Orochimaru.

"Ah. Alone at last." He smiles at her. "Well, to a degree at least." The king glances around them in annoyance. "How has your day fared, My Queen?"

She didn't like the way he was looking at them all in such a vexed fashion. Nor did Hinata particularly care for the possessive way the man was emphasizing the word _**my**_.

"It fares well enough." She offers him a forced smile. "Though my feet being to tire."

His technique was technically flawless. Orochimaru was taking far too many liberties though. The other monarch was standing too close to the English Queen for her liking.

She hears an amused chuckling as Kakashi strides over. "Then by all means, allow me to save England's Queen's beautiful feet." He glances at Orocohimaru. "You wouldn't mind terribly, if I cut in. Would you, Your Majesty?"

He obviously did mind. Luckily, it appeared that Orochimaru knew better than to cause a scene at such a venue.

"I will mourn the end of our dance." He smiles and kisses Hinata's hand. "Until we meet again, My Queen." Making Hinata feel as though her skin was covered in crawling insects or something equally horrid.

Mercifully, Orochimaru excuses himself after that and Kakashi begins to lead her around the dance floor. There was some of Naruto's playfulness and Sasuke's fire, combined with Itachi's elegance.

"You taught the brothers how to dance." She giggles at him. "I can tell."

Kakashi laughs and nods. "Yes, you're as perceptive as ever, My Queen." That time, Hinata didn't mind the possessive emphasis on the word my.

* * *

The dance ended all too quickly in Kakashi's mind. The end result was pleasing though. Enormously so.

All eyes were on the queen as always, but Hinata withstood the attention gracefully. Perhaps with some minor fidgeting, but still it was the thought that counted.

"All our contestants did well." She smiles at the court. "You should all be proud of yourselves for representing yourselves, your families, and your homes well." She was really such a sweet thing, it was beyond vexing that Orochimaru had actually touched her. "Still, there can only be one winner."

Everyone was watching with batted breath. One could have heard a pin drop in the ballroom. That's how quiet it was.

"Duke Kakashi Hatake wins the dancing competition on this night and may claim his prize." She smiles at him. "Tis the same as the archery contests choices."

Well, in that case, he knew exactly what he wanted. "I must agree with High Prince Itachi's earlier decision on this matter." He smiles at her. "Though I would prefer to kiss your lovely cheek instead."

The poor woman was likely close to fainting, but Hinata manages a shaky nod of consent. There were many gasps of shock and gales of laughter at his outrageously bold request.

Still, Kakashi didn't mind them. He leans in close and presses a kiss to her cheek. While doing so, he manages to whisper an invitation in her delicate ear.

"If your Majesty finds it pleasing, perhaps we can continue this conversation in the royal rose gardens at midnight and if not, I shall leave when the hour strikes one." There. He had done it.

He had given her the invitation and told her exactly how long he would wait. That would take the pressure off the poor woman. She'd likely feel terribly guilty to stand him up, if Hinata knew he might wait all night for her.

"I s-shall consider your offer." She gives a meek nod and a tiny squeak in response.

Not that anyone else heard it. The applause was too thunderous for that to be a possibility. Which was exactly why Kakashi had chosen his moment so carefully.

* * *

As the clock strikes twelve later that night, Kakashi looks around and smiles at the splendor of the rose garden. It was a fitting place to meet the queen. Assuming that she caste aside her feel of potentially getting caught.

"That is a bit of a gamble though." He chuckles to himself.

 _Click. Click._ "What's a bit of a gamble?" The quiet sounds of a woman's shoes hitting the stone pathway told Kakashi all he needed to know.

Hinata had chosen to come. The day was half won already then. Now, he just had to play his cards very carefully.

"That you would come." He smiles and extends his hand to her. "I know that meeting me here at this hour is a risk for you. One that I'm so glad you decided to take."

She nods shyly as she takes his hand. "Yes, it is." The young queen smiles all the same though. "I just felt that it was worth taking for the present company."

Hinata was far bolder than Kakashi would have ever expected. A pleasing surprise really. Perhaps there really was hope that this would be more than just an amiable marriage.

"I'm glad you feel that way." He pulls her closer to him. "I'm also supremely pleased that you found my dance skills to the best of that lot." The silver haired man couldn't help, but laugh. "I know that I did face some stiff competition."

He still did really. The Uchiha Brothers, Gaara, Kankuro, and the list went on and on. Not that Kakashi could blame them. Who wouldn't want to wed a beautiful queen?

"Yes, you did." She smiles more. "You've always had a way of beating the odds from what I can tell though."

That was true. Hopefully, that would hold true on this night as well.

"Thank you." He smiles at her. "If I may be so bold, I should like to kiss you again." Kakashi couldn't help, but feel like some untried youth at the moment. "Though this time I would prefer the warmth of your lips to the softness of your cheek."

Hinata squeaks adorably, but she gives a shy nod. "I suppose that one kiss will not hurt as long as we do not speak of it to anyone else." Her squeak transforms into a more serious look. "It would be your word against mine."

The message was clear. Hinata fancied her odds of winning that contest due to her status as queen. A duke was impressive, but a queen even more so.

"I should think those are most agreeable terms." He smiles and pulls her even closer.

It didn't take him long to brush his lips against her own. They were wonderfully soft and warm. Tasting as sweet as milk and honey. It suited her.

Hinata blushes as she wraps her arms around his neck and tries to mirror his actions. "I've never really done this before." Her words were little more than a whisper, but he hears them.

Of course, she hadn't. She was a proper little princess before becoming queen. Neji would never have allowed her to wander off without an escort of some kind.

"Then I must say you are an exceptional beginner and I should like to instruct you more thoroughly in this matter." That's when he deepens the kiss.

This would either end beautifully or in complete disaster. Though part of him didn't care. Her warmth, her softness, and sweetness had him utterly beguiled at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Shining Armor

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this one took so long to update. I got sidetracked by a busy schedule and my other stories. I have no intention of abandoning this fic though. With that in mind, happy reading.

Chapter 8

Hinata knew that she shouldn't kiss him. They weren't formally courting and he had made her no real promises, but there was no denying that the Duke was an excellent kisser.

She should have slapped him for his lewd words, but instead Hinata feels her cheeks burn a fiery shade of crimson red. "Y-You really believe so?" The Queen of England had been reduced to a blushing maiden with a single kiss.

"I know so." He smiles at her as he glides his lips against her own. "I'll have you know that quite well versed in this sort of thing."

A brief flash of jealousy threatens to overwhelm Hinata as she kisses him back. Well versed meant that Kakashi had kissed a lot of women. Of course, Hinata had known that intuitively just because he was who he was.

"How well versed?" She pulls away from him slightly.

Kakashi actually appears amused at her annoyance. "As well versed as most men my age are about such things." Uh huh. "Well versed enough to realize that you easily surpass all of them in terms of skill, grace, beauty, and kindness." He smiles and kisses her once more.

His hair wasn't the only thing silver about him. There was no denying that Kakashi could be quite the silver tongued devil when he wanted to be.

"Good." Hinata shakes her head as she returns his kiss. "I was about to become very c-cross with you otherwise."

Damn. She did detest her stutter. Hinata was supposed to be a queen. Not a blushing damsel, but around Kakashi it was difficult not to play the part of the fool.

"Well, I'm glad that you aren't cross with me." Kakashi chuckles as he breaks the kiss and caresses the side of her face. "That just wouldn't do at all. I'll simply have to do my best to put you in a more pleasant frame of mind."

The bluenette tilts her head at that. She wasn't completely naïve and knew that now would be the best time to depart, but curiosity could be a powerful force.

So she shyly nods. "Yes, I believe that would be in your best interests." How often did one have a handsome duke trying to apologize to you?

The queen knew the answer to that question. Not often. Thus Hinata knew that she would make the most of this extremely rare opportunity.

He laughs softly and kisses her again. This time more hotly and Hinata lets out a quiet squeak when her back presses up against the nearby wall.

"You're such a generous queen and so forgiving." His words were more like a prayer or a reverent chant of some sort as Kakashi completely devours her mouth and murmurs them between his kisses. "Allowing a former rogue such as me the opportunity to please my queen."

The young monarch finds herself shivering at his seductive words and nodding. What else could she do when presented with such attention?

"Yes, I am far more m-merciful than I should be sometimes." She blushes as she returns his kisses.

Only for a few moments though. All too soon in her opinion, the would be jester breaks the kiss.

No longer were his lips on her own, but now they were on her cheek. Slowly, but surely they made their way from her cheek to her jaw and finally to her neck. Making her moan.

"Yes, you are." Kakashi smirks against the vulnerable skin of her neck and bites down lightly. "Which is a most fortunate thing for me."

Who knew that being lightly bitten could feel this wondrous? Apparently, Kakashi had. There might be a benefit to him being so thoroughly educated in such matters.

She finds herself feeling breathless as Hinata feels strangely warm. "I s-should take my leave now." Her cheeks would likely never go back to being their natural color at this rate. "B-Before anything too improper happens."

It had already happened. Neji would be absolutely scandalized, if he found out what had already transpired on this night. Though Hinata could stop a catastrophe.

"Yes, that would be the wise thing to do." Kakashi smiles at her a manner befitting of a rake. "It's a good thing that you're so level-headed because I find myself feeling rather foolish tonight."

He would be the death of her. Hinata was quite certain of it. How this man hadn't already gotten married a long time ago was beyond her.

"Yes, I'll make my way back to my chambers." She definitely didn't want him to escort her. "You needn't worry about my safety." With that being said, she dashes off quickly.

The faster she got out of there, the better. It was hard to tell how long the two of them had been caught in each other's embrace, but Hinata could already see the faintest trace of sunlight coming into view.

"I stayed up far too long." The young queen sighs to herself. "I'll be fortunate to get an hour or more of sleep before I have to wake to judge the sword fighting contest."

Well, that's what she got for being foolish. Honestly, what had come over her? On second thought, that was a foolish question.

Hinata knew exactly what was causing her irresponsible behavior. A duke by the name of Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

The next morning, Orochimaru had to admit that it was all so very enraging. Kakashi was looking at Hinata like a lovesick puppy.

"I would yield." Itachi strides over to him as the competitors take their places. "It's a battle you can't win. Of course, my brother and I will do our best to win her heart, but it is obvious that she isn't pleasantly disposed towards you."

How utterly infuriating. The High Prince should have known better than to speak to him in such a fashion. Itachi was supposed to be the intelligent one.

So the king rolls his eyes as he watches the first match begin. "I would expect such insolence from your brother, but never from you, Itachi." Such a disappointment.

Orochimaru had once hoped that Itachi could prove useful to him. He was extraordinarily gifted in almost any art one could think of, but it appeared that Kakashi had gotten his hooks into him too deeply.

"Sasuke is my foolish little brother." Itachi smiles fondly as the swordsmen all begin fighting at once. "That much is true, but that doesn't mean that I do not also have my moments of foolishness."

That was a fair point. Speaking of fair though, Sasuke was besting quite a few opponents.

"Well, I do hope for your sake that they're few in number." Orochimaru runs his tongue along his lower lip as he gazes at the queen. "Your moments of foolishness could be most dangerous to your health."

That's when a blur of red appears in front of Orochimaru. "It would seem that you are the one who is being foolish." Gaara's eyes narrow. "That could easily be construed as a threat and I would back up his testimony."

The red head was getting far too big for his britches. He was far too young to rule in his own right in Orochimaru's opinion.

"You know that throne you sit on rightfully belongs to Kankuro." He snorts at him. "I care little for what a usurper such as yourself says."

Itachi's eyes narrow at that. "You will care if you end up warring with his country for your accusations though and I'm certain my father would leap to his aid."

Orochimaru sighs. Children could be so vexing sometimes. Of course, his children with Hinata would most assuredly be far better behaved than these overgrown whelps.

"Of course." He smiles at them. "I meant no offense."

That was a lie, but they didn't need to know that. Now, back to the match. Yes, they were all so vigorous, but it appeared that Prince Sasuke did indeed have the upper hand.

* * *

Kakashi had never really expected to end up facing off against Sasuke. He was good. Which was just as well, the silver haired man didn't want to fight the youngest Uchiha due to his personal affections for him.

The sword fighting had been going on for the better part of an hour now. A fact that the crowd positively adored by the way.

"You're not going to win this time." Sasuke charges at Kakashi.

He was fast and agile. Just as the duke knew he would be one day. What the hell did they feed these Uchiha Princes, he wonders to himself?

Kakashi manages to sidestep that attack. "We shall see about that." Around them others clashed.

They were down to only a handful of combatants, but Kakashi had already done the math. They'd take care of each other.

"Indeed." The clangs of their clashing swords was profoundly loud to Kakashi for some reason. "I don't' want to hurt you. So if you yield, that will be the end of that."

Maybe it was just the adrenaline. Kakashi wasn't entirely sure that he could best Sasuke in this match. Possibly, if he was strategic and the young prince lost his temper, but Hinata needed time.

"I was about to say the same to you." He slams into Sasuke as the prince returns the favor. "Let us put on a good show for them all though."

He had kissed her last night and done more than that. The fact the queen had allowed him such liberties was still astonishing to him, but Kakashi wasn't a fool.

For someone as innocent as the queen, she wouldn't be ready to face him so soon. It was best to 'allow' Sasuke to win. Certainly anyone was better than Orochimaru.

"GET HIM!" The crowd roars.

It was hard to tell who was cheering for who. Kakashi didn't particularly care though. He waits for his opening and allows Sasuke to knock his sword out of his hand.

"The winner is Prince Sasuke Uchiha!" Neji's voice bellows throughout the crowd.

The crowd naturally goes wild. Kakashi sighs. It was a shame he couldn't have won that one, but he could be a gentleman when the situation called for it. Which was why he dutifully allows Sasuke to claim the kiss on the cheek he had won.

* * *

Later that night, Gai finds his best friend drinking an ungodly amount of wine. Seriously, how the man could tolerate that much alcohol at once was a mystery.

"It seems that you didn't count on the Power of Youth sneaking up on you." He chuckles as he slaps Kakashi on the shoulder happily. "Well, it's about time is all I can really say about the matter."

Kakashi puts his glass down and shakes his head in disbelief. "Gai, what are you talking about?" Oh he hadn't realized it yet.

Hmm. Well this was a bit awkward. That was fine though. The loyal knight certainly didn't mind pointing out the obvious to his friend.

"You intended to marry her to save her from the vultures." He smiles at Kakashi. "Right?"

Not surprisingly, the other man manages a shaky nod. His dedication to the queen even in his drunken state was quite impressive. Then again, love was a beautiful thing. Which was why Gai would knock some sense into the clearly jealous duke.

"Yes, that's the plan." Kakashi smiles at him.

The poor fool had no idea what was about to happen. "Well, as you can see there are several suitable suitors." He grins at Kakashi. "High Prince Itachi, Prince Sasuke, King Naruto, King Gaara, and Prince Kankuro would all be desirable matches just to name a few."

The vein on Kakashi's forehead twitches. Oh yes, his friend definitely was smitten. Now, it was just up to Gai to ensure that the duke understood that. Denial wasn't just a river in Egypt.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" The silver haired man's voice was little more than a hiss now.

Well, at least it wasn't as disturbing of hiss as King Orochimaru's. Now, that man could frighten the scales off of a fish. How the people of that country hadn't overthrown him yet was a mystery to Gai, but he digressed.

"There's no need for you to put yourself through this." The knight pats Kakashi on the back again. "One of those men will surely win her heart and Queen Hinata would be blessed to marry any one of them. You do not need to leave your life as a bachelor behind you."

For a moment, it looks as though Kakashi was actually going to strike him. "There's no need for it, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to yield that easily." He quickly pours himself another drink as if to settle the matter.

Gai was tempted to point out that he had yielded to Sasuke. He thinks better of it though. That was one fresh wound that the knight wasn't going to pour salt into.

"You realize that you love her, right?" He smiles at his friend.

Kakashi sighs and shoots him a rueful smile. "Yes, I realize that." He takes a giant gulp of his wine. "Though I also realize that as you said, she has many suitable suitors vying for her attention."

That was a fair point. Hmm. So what were they going to do about this?

"Well, it's a good thing that you aren't going to yield that easily then." Gai grins at his best friend.

Kakashi nods as he raise to his feet. "Exactly." With that being said, he walks off to do God only knows what.


	9. Chapter 9

Shining Armor

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well, April is a very busy month as me. So I'm not sure when I'll be updating anything. Though I want you all to know that I have no intention of abandoning this story. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place two weeks after the previous chapter.

Chapter 9

Two weeks had passed since the sword tournament and once again, more contests were taking place These ones had taken longer because of the amount of time that went into forging well, anything.

"Thank you all for coming." Hinata smiles at the crowd. "It is my extreme pleasure to begin the sword and armor smithing competitions."

They were all positively overjoyed at more contests being announced. There had been small games of chance and contests of skill here and there between the sword fighting and forge competitions, but nothing that would do more than keep the boredom at bay.

It was obvious what the crowd hungered or. A real contest of skill. So that's exactly what Hinata would provide them with.

"The winners shall receive the same choice as the previous ones." Neji smiles at the crowd.

He was ever by her side. So was Shikamaru, but it just wasn't the same. A few forbidden images of her time in the garden with Kakashi fly through her mind.

When had she grown so wanton? Probably since he kissed her and sent her mind to places that it shouldn't have gone. Such thoughts were highly improper for an unmarried woman.

Shikamaru nods and smiles. "The judges will be going around and inspecting the work." He winks at the crowd. "Of course, public opinion will be factored in as well. We wish all our contestants the best of luck."

He had gotten better at playing to the crowd. Well, Hinata supposed that Shikamaru almost had to really. After all, the tournament had been going on for awhile.

The judges took off to inspect all the swords and armors that had been made. Hinata had no idea how they were ever going to come to a consensus on anything, but still she smiles at her sister.

"I'm glad that you could make it." She couldn't help, but giggle. "I have scarcely seen you since you danced with Konohmaru."

She could get away with such idle chatter. The crowd was far more interested in the swords and armor than whatever words the princesses might be exchanging.

Hanabi actually blushes. "Well, I could say the same about you and the Duke." Now, that just wasn't fighting fairly.

Sadly, Hinata couldn't really argue with her sister's point. She felt a bit tongue-tied at being called out on her favoritism. The bluenette had thought she was being so careful not to show any signs of bias towards anyone, but apparently she had been wrong about that.

"Oh look." Hinata points after a few minutes. "They're already choosing the winner for the armor."

Indeed. The judges had barely looked at the many choices, but they'd already settled on a winner. Prince Kankuro.

Hinata smiles at that and strides over to him. Mostly because she didn't want to be interrogated by her younger sister, but also because she was happy for the man. He was kind and would make a suitable husband.

"I imagine that this question does not really need asked, but I shall ask it anyway." She giggles at him. "Do you have a desire for gold or the other reward."

Kankuro smiles at her as well. "The latter, Your Majesty." He certainly didn't waste any time kissing her cheek.

It was a pleasant kiss, but nothing like Kakashi's. Perhaps she should call off this tournament, but Hinata had no way of knowing where Kakashi's heart truly laid

"Your victory was well deserved." She smiles at him.

* * *

Gai shakes his head in amusement as he watches everything. Well, that was one winner down. Poor Kakashi.

"So where did you go the other night?" He watches his friend with some concern.

Seeing the woman you loved being kissed by other men wasn't an easy feat. It mattered little that they were only chaste kisses on the cheek.

Kakashi sighs as he tries to collect himself. "Oh here and there." Why didn't Gai buy that for a single moment?

"Ah. I see." He nods sagely. "Here and there, of course."

This competition was heating up and quickly at that. The armor smith had already been chosen and it looked like the sword smith would follow suit in short order.

"Indeed." Kakashi nods at him as if that explained everything.

It probably did in his mind. As much as Gai loved the silver haired man like a brother, his mind could be quite the mystery at times. One that even he couldn't fully unlock.

More judges were scurrying about though. "It looks like the judges are having a grand time looking at all these beautifully crafted blades." Hinata smiles at the crowd as they did so.

She was truly growing into her role as queen. It was just up to them to ensure that King Orochimaru didn't go anywhere near the woman. There were other choices that wouldn't be ideal, but he was by far the worst of the lot.

"They'll choose another kiss on the cheek." Kakashi shakes his head and sighs. "I don't know why she bothers to ask them which they prefer. Other than for the sake of formality."

One thing wasn't a mystery though. The duke was most assuredly jealous. Not that Gai could blame him. He would have been acting in similar fashion, had their positions been reversed.

Actually, the knight was quite certain he would have caused quite the grand spectacle. The Power of Youth and Love would never be denied for long. It was just the natural order of things. Love truly did conquer all.

"That's why." Gai smiles at him and slaps the other man on the back. "For the sake of formality. All will be well soon enough." Kakashi's spirits were entirely too low for his liking. "You'll see."

Kakashi sighs and forces himself to nod. It was hardly encouraging, but Gai would take what he could get. There were few things that could tend to that most vicious of beasts. Envy.

"It looks like we have a winner." Hinata smiles at them. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

Wonderful. A handsome blond and he was also of a royal blood. Envy certainly was going to have her hooks into the duke deeply by day's end.

The sapphire eyed young man smiles at Hinata. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He winks at her. "I'd like to claim my kiss now."

The crowd certainly seemed to like him. Which only made things worse. Gai could feel his heart aching for Kakashi.

The queen shyly smiles at him and allows the kiss. Much to the crowd's enjoyment. Oh boy. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Later that evening, Kakashi was surprised, but pleased when he saw that Hinata sought him out. Perhaps he didn't need to be jealous after all.

"I have been thinking about you." She bites her lower lip as she walks towards him.

The hallway was empty. That was a small mercy, Kakashi supposed. He didn't know if he could compose himself well enough to stop everyone's tongues from wagging otherwise.

He had been thinking about her as well. "As I have you." Entirely more than was likely healthy, but there was no point in denying such things.

So he strides even closer to her and places a chaste kiss on her forehead. Taking more liberties could prove quite dangerous. Even now, he was flirting with disaster.

"I'm glad that you have been doing so well in the competition." Hinata blushes at him.

It was such a sweet blush. How had he fallen for perhaps the most innocent maiden in the history of maidenhood, he wonders to himself.

The Lord surely worked in mysterious ways. Who knew that he could have such sly sense of humor?

"So am I." He smiles at her. "I possibly could have won the sword fight, but I thought that you needed your space to think about everything that has occurred between the two of us."

Kakashi knew that he shouldn't have said that. Doing so was the height of foolishness, but he couldn't help it. It was almost impossible to keep any secrets from this woman.

"That was kind of you." Hinata smiles and briefly kisses him on the lips. "We still have the jousting competition left, but after the tournament…I should like to speak with you more."

She was almost painfully kind. Kakashi knew that the woman was drawn to him and yet, she wanted to give everyone a chance.

"That sounds like a fine idea to me." He returns her kiss and caresses her cheek. "I should go before I succumb to the temptation to completely seduce you before such things are proper." With that being said, he leaves her to her own devices.

The woman was almost to her chamber and that was a danger all on its own. Besides, he had much to think about and it was only a short walk towards his chamber.

Could he really let her go, Kakashi wonders to himself as his feet do the walking for his confused mind. If she chose someone else, how would he be able to endure such a thing?

"When did this become less about saving her and more about being with her?" He sighs to himself.

There were so many beautiful portraits and the carpet was lush under his feet. Though these pleasing distractions were having very little effect on his mind. He was a whirlwind of emotion.

"Here at least." He sighs in relief as he opens the door to his room. "I might as well look at it once more."

Kakashi had to ensure that it was indeed fit for a queen. Hinata deserved no less.

 _He had left once everyone in the castle was asleep. It was a short journey into the capital after that. Fortunately, he knew a jeweler who was awake at all hours._

 _"I need a ring fit for a queen." Kakashi smiled at Asuma._

 _He chuckled. "I can do that for you." He winked at the other man. "I half expected to see you here. So I already prepared something in advance."_

 _Ah. That made sense. Asuma had always been a clever man. Though he was a royal by blood, he tended to a jewelry shop. He was a second born and Sarutobi had been willing to indulge his eccentricities._

 _"That was kind of you." Kakashi grinned at the other man. "What do you have for me?"_

 _Asuma pulled out a beautiful silver ring. The center was an enormous diamond and it was framed by many smaller diamonds shaped to look like leaves. Likewise many other tiny diamonds dotted the top half of the ring._

 _"A rose for an English Rose." He chuckled. "You are a clever one. I shall take it."_

 _Price was no object. He might not be a king, but he was close to one in wealth. Besides, his queen deserved only the best._

"It's still beautiful." He smiles down at the precious ring.

There was only one question left to answer. Would she accept it? Kakashi didn't know for certain, but he had to find out.

The woman responded to his kisses so sweetly, but she was a queen. It wasn't just her heart that Hinata had to listen to. She had to think of the fate of England as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Shining Armor

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. My schedule still remains a bit unpredictable. So I can't promise how quickly or slowly this story will be updated again, but I still have no intention of abandoning it. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This fic is more about fun than historical accuracy. So I decided to focus on the main points more than the technicalities, rules, and mechanics of this particular event. With that in mind, happy reading.

Chapter 10

The day of the final tournament had finally dawned and Kakashi couldn't be more nervous as the various competitors were preparing for 'battle.' Not because he had any doubt in his skill, but because he honestly didn't know what the bluenette would say to his proposal.

"It's the event that you've all been waiting for." Neji smiles at the crowd. "The jousting competition! The last man still on his horse shall be the winner!"

The crowd's excitement was a living, breathing entity all on its own. That and is was also nearly deafening. Kakashi couldn't begrudge them that though. They had all been waiting a very long time for this day and now that it was finally here, you could feel the anticipation in the air.

"Start the match!" The demand echoes throughout the grounds.

It was hard to distinguish one voice from another. The crowd was now speaking as though they were a single person and Kakashi loved it.

"We shall begin." Neji smiles at them and Hinata signals for the competition to start.

It was surprising, but Kakashi didn't see the Uchiha Brothers competing in this one. Clearly, their parents must have intervened.

"Take this!" Sasori charges at Prince Kankuro.

The two of them were riding on the backs of noble stallions. Neither beast would yield an inch. Just like their masters. There were several charges before the red head manages to knock Kankuro's lance out of his arms.

"At least he won that smithing contest." Gai sighs as he watches Kakashi. "Don't worry about the competition, Kakashi. You'll do amazingly because the Power of Youth and Love is on your side."

That was true. Though Kakashi was under no illusions about the nature of jousting. People could and did get hurt. Sometimes even killed.

The matches were usually swift. Sometimes even brutal. One by one more men were lanced or fell from their horses.

"My Lord, the physicians are going to be busy today." Gai shakes his head as yet another youth falls to the ground.

Kakashi winces and nods. He was pretty sure he heard something snap. Judging by the way the lad was cradling it, probably the lad's wrist.

"Indeed." The silver haired man nods in agreement.

The crowd was roaring with excitement with every victory. It was probably a good thing that the jousters had helmets on to protect their ears. Kakashi had no idea how the spectators weren't going deaf from the sheer volume of it all.

"I can't believe that he's actually competing." Gai shakes his head in disgust. "Be careful, Kakashi. I wouldn't put it passed him to cheat."

That was good because neither would he. Kakashi knew exactly who his friend was speaking of. Orochimaru.

Naruto had just faced the man and fallen from his horse after quite the valiant effort to stay on. He'd charged him several times, but something was clearly wrong with his stead.

The horse had fallen over. Apparently, its hooves were not well-maintained or something. Kakashi suspected sabotage really.

"It's your turn." The knight claps him on the back. "Good luck."

* * *

Gaara watches the joust with increasing alarm. It was becoming glaringly obvious what was happening. A man of Orochimaru's age really shouldn't have been able to best Naruto, considering his skill.

Added to that, the Duke was currently mounting his horse and about to face the cheater. "Damn it." It was vexing. The red head could do nothing at the moment, but watch and hope that Kakashi would be well.

He seemed like a decent enough man. Not that Gaara had any real intention of losing to him when it came to competing for Hinata's hand. That didn't mean that he wanted him dead though.

"Duke Kakashi shall be facing off against King Orochimaru." Neji's voice rings throughout the courtyard.

They were off and there was little Gaara could do as he watches it all unfold in slow motion. At first, the joust seemed to be going in Kakashi's favor.

Certainly, he had a better command of his horse. It was actually rather poetic. Watching man and beast seem to move as one entity, but it was not to last.

"You should yield." Orochimaru winces as Kakashi's lance grazes the side of his face. "It would be in your best interests."

Oh yes. The man was going to cheat. The only question was how would he go about doing so?

"Perhaps, but I'm not going to." Kakashi charges at him again.

The way he held the weapon was impressive. Gaara couldn't fault his technique, but this could only end in tragedy. For which man though, he wasn't sure.

Everyone's eyes were on the pair though, even Hinata's. The red head winces at that. He wasn't completely oblivious. If one looked hard enough, it was obvious that the queen did have a soft spot for the duke.

"This won't end well." He sighs and crosses his arms.

It wasn't his turn to joust yet, but the sound of hooves hitting the ground was everywhere. Clashing lances. The smell of sweat and even a bit of blood clung to the air.

There had been some injuries, but fortunately it didn't seem that anyone was going to die on this day. Well as of yet. Gaara knew that there was still time to go before this was all over.

"Then you'll pay the price for your foolishness." Orochimaru smirks as he comes charging towards Kakashi.

His charge was a mock one. It happened almost faster than Gaara could blink. A single arrow goes flying through the air.

"AHHH!" Slamming into Kakashi's arm.

It was almost impossible to tell from whence it came, other than in the stand. What mattered now though was the fact Kakashi's anguish was alarming the stallion underneath him.

The beast lets out a frightened neigh as it begins to buck and throws Kakashi off of him. The duke lands on the nearby ground as the horse races away in terror.

"Oh, Dear God!" Hinata rushes towards him.

So does Gaara. He wasn't alone though. Many of the contestants, Neji, and even Shikamaru were also by the silver haired devil's side in an instant.

Shikamaru looks over Kakashi. "It's alright." His eyes narrow. "It was just his arm, but we will have to find out who shot him." That was no mystery.

Gaara glares at Orochimaru. He may not have strung the bow himself, but the king had obviously played a hand in Kakashi's injury and for that, he would pay dearly.

"We don't have to look far." Gaara marches back to his horse. "You paid a bowman to attack the Duke. With the queen's permission I would like to administer justice for Kakashi."

The duke was watching him now. Not that the king could blame him. His declaration must have been quite the shock for him, but that didn't matter. He needed to be dealt with without a war.

"That's quite the accusation." Orochimaru raises an eyebrow at him. "Though let us settle it as men. Should I win, that is God's proof that I am innocent of this crime and if I lose, well you were right and there will be no war over your loose lips!"

Hinata bites her lower lip. "So be it." Good.

If there was one thing that Gaara was good at, it was jousting. He had two things on his side the Spanish King did not. The 'Ultimate Defense' and righteous fury.

"Very well." With that being said, he mounts his horse.

It was time to punish this bastard for his treachery. A fair fight for the queen's hand was one thing, but this was unforgivable.

* * *

Hinata watches anxiously as Gaara and Orochimaru take off. She couldn't believe this was happening. The elderly king had actually paid someone to attack Kakashi.

"I will remove the arrow." A physician warns Kakashi. "This will hurt, but I will give you some strong liquor to dale the pain and a towel will be placed in your mouth."

That sounded ominous because it was. The healer didn't want Kakashi to bite off his own tongue from the pain of having the arrow remove. Still, it was a smart precaution, Hinata observes as Kakashi begins drinking quickly from a flask.

"I understand." He nods at them.

So did Gaara. With all eyes watching the Spanish King now, Hinata knew that he wouldn't dare cheat. Perhaps the red head would put an end to this without too much bloodshed.

Neji places a towel in Kakashi's mouth as the two combatants slam into each other. Orochimaru was older and far bigger, but Gaara didn't go anywhere. He refused to be knocked from his horse, Hinata notices.

"I am sorry for this." Neji sighs. "You may be a deviant of the highest order, but this will be painful and you haven't done anything to warrant it."

Kakashi somehow smiles at him even with his mouth filled with the towel. It was as if he was completely at ease with the situation. Which was quite the feat considering his best friend was racing towards them and sobbing.

"Sir Gai, calm yourself." Hinata looks at him. "We're giving Kakashi the best care that we can. He will be will and those who hurt him will be punished." That was a promise from a queen and a decent queen never went back on her word.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Gai wipes the tears from his face and sniffles.

It wasn't the most dignified picture for a knight to present, but it was still touching. The bushy browed man truly did care for Kakashi.

"You injured a man just so you could have an ill gotten victory." Gaara slams into Orochimaru. "This time, you won't be allowed to cheat your way to a win."

"Is he going to be alright?" Hanabi makes her way over to them with Konohmaru at her side.

Those two would truly be an adorable match one day. They already were, but now wasn't the time to muse about such things. Kakashi was about to have an arrow pulled out of him!

Kakashi smiles at her despite having a mouthful of some rag and nods. He was so sweet. Calming Hanabi when he was injured.

His smile didn't last for long though as the healer pulls out the arrow ever so slowly. Blood gushed from the wound, but they were soon compressing bandages on it. Trying to stop the bleeding.

His face was now contorted in pain as he bites down on that cloth so hard it was a wonder that the fabric was managing to perform its chosen task at all.

"TAKE THIS!" Gaara once again slams into Orochimaru.

The bastard didn't even have time to defend himself. Gaara was magnificent in his fury as he manages to throw Orochimaru from his horse.

Magnificent, but he was no Kakashi. Whoever ended up wedding the red head would be lucky, but he wouldn't be her husband.

"DAMN YOU!" Orochimaru falls onto the ground as Hinata hears a sickening crunch.

"Dear Lord, I think his legs are broken." Someone's voice is heard from the crowd.

That prompts many similar speculations. Hinata wasn't entirely sure if Orochimaru's legs were broken or not. Right now, she didn't particularly care. It would serve him right for trying to cheat his way into her life.

"How are you feeling?" Hinata smiles at Kakashi after slowly removing the rag.

The bleeding was slowing. His injury wouldn't be a fatal one. Not unless it became severely infected anyway.

"Well, I would be lying if I said that I felt good." He pants slightly as he smiles roguishly at her. "Though Heaven's Gates will just have to wait because I can't desert the angel that stands before me, especially when she is my queen."


	11. Chapter 11

Shining Armor

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. While my update schedule is still a little unpredictable, I want you all to know I have no intention to abandon this story. I'm not sure how fast or slow the updates will come, but there will be an ending to this story. With that in mind, happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** Boys will be boys.

Chapter 11

The next day, Hinata was heading to check on Kakashi when she hears something unexpected. Laughter and it was coming from Orochimaru's room. Curious, the young queen makes her way inside.

"I'm quite certain she would do it." Sasuke looks at Itachi and Gaara with determination. "The queen isn't anymore pleased by his behavior than we are."

Hmm. So Sasuke had some idea for how to punish Orochimaru. Well, other than his broken leg. That was certainly one punishment.

That and the fact his dastardly deeds had been found out in public. The humiliation of that alone would likely haunt him for the rest of his miserable existence.

Itachi shakes his head and smiles. "While the thought is certainly appealing, I'm afraid that I can't see our beloved queen doing something like that." Something like what?

"It would be most amusing though." Gaara smirks.

Hmm. What could possibly have the red head smirking like that? Prince Sasuke must have come up with something quite entertaining for him to be responding in such a way. Particularly when the two Uchiha Princes were essentially Gaara's competition for her hand.

It didn't matter that her heart already belong to Kakashi. Those three didn't know that yet. So for all practical purposes, they were rivals in love and yet, they seemed to be getting along just fine.

Orochimaru was glowering at them. "You three conduct yourselves as if you were all still children." Which really spoke well of their character. "Most unbefitting of your stations."

"This coming from a man who shot another to give him an advantage in a tournament." Gaara rolls his eyes as Hinata privately admits that was a very good point. "Spare us the lectures on what is proper and what is not."

Sasuke nods at that. This was amusing, but Hinata knew that she would have to steps in soon. Lest it all come to blows.

"Indeed." The younger Uchiha glares at Orochimaru. "You have no room to talk. God help you, if Kakashi's injuries had been more serious."

Itachi crosses his arms and scowls at the king. "Yes, wars have been started over much less before." That was also accurate.

It was also her cue. If she didn't act soon, the elder Uchiha prince would be proven right and a war would undoubtedly start. They were in the right and had so many witnesses, but if it came to blows Hinata knew what would happen.

The younger monarchs would win. "I think that's enough for now." The Spanish people would be outraged and war would be the result. "Though I must admit I am most curious to hear what Sasuke's plan is."

They all immediately bow to her. Well, save for Orochimaru. He was still resting in his bed and unable to do much of anything.

"I'm quite certain that he tampered with one of the horses." Sasuke smirks at Hinata. "So I should think that he deserves to lose his own and after he crosses the English Channel, he can ride to his castle on the back of an ass."

The more crude term for a donkey. Hmm. Well that would certainly be the sight to see and rather uncomfortable given that Orochimaru had broken a leg.

"That does seem a fitting punishment." She nods. "I'll have it done, but for now I shall go and check on the duke's recovery."

Orochimaru looks ready to protest, but Hinata wouldn't indulge him. He deserved some more discomfort and indignity. Kakashi would be fine as long as his injury didn't become infected, but could have easily not been the case. What if the arrow had struck his heart instead of his arm?

"Of course, Your Majesty." Itachi, Sasuke, and Gaara spoke as almost one entity as she left the room.

It was nice that they were getting along. Though it would be nicer still to speak to Kakashi again.

* * *

Orochimaru seethes as the queen leaves. Damn it. The only reason these barbarians wouldn't physically attack them was the fear of a war that might result, if they did.

"I wouldn't count on that." Itachi smiles at him. "Our empire and France's collective might would crush even Spain." He pauses for a moment. "Not to mention, the English might lend a hand in this particular battle considering you attacked one of their own."

The thought was a sobering one. As much as Orochimaru was loathed to admit it, they would certainly have the advantage when it came to numbers.

His was a mighty kingdom, but to take on two or three at once would not be ideal. Still, they wouldn't be that foolish. Itachi and Sasuke couldn't command their kingdom to attack him without their parents authorization and Gaara wouldn't want to endanger his people's lives, if he could avoid doing so.

"You'd have to sign your parents onto your foolish idea." Orochimaru smirks at the two brothers. "Something that I doubt they would do just to indulge you. I doubt they'll be willing to sacrifice people's lives to indulge your petty tantrums."

Gaara's eyes narrow. "I am a king in my own right." That was true. "I don't need anyone's permission and I have little doubt that Hinata wouldn't back France in such a fight."

Hinata was it? That was irritating. The brat had no right to call the Queen of England that.

True. He had lost the battle to be her husband, but they were all just overgrown children. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." At the very least, he hoped that she wouldn't be foolish enough to marry one of these three or even worse, Kakashi.

"I doubt the queen would approve of you using such familiarity towards her." Orochimaru couldn't suppress a snarl from forming on his lips.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Orochimaru as if he were some sort of insignificant insect. "Perhaps not, but compared to your behavior…Gaara comes across as being rather proper." He shrugs. "Don't you agree, Itachi?"

The elder prince nods and Orochimaru clenches his fists. He had a broken leg. Otherwise he might have taken a swing at all of them, despite it being the foolish thing to do.

He'd lose the fight, but it was one that he could spin. No one would believe that he was the aggressor between the four of them. He was an increasingly elderly man and they were all young men. Everyone knew young men were prone to losing their tempers.

"Agreed." He smiles at the other two. "Come. I believe that the king needs his rest. Perhaps it will do him some good to think about what he's done." With that being said, he walks off and his 'friends' follow him.

Their friendship wouldn't last. Once Itachi and Sasuke were a bit older, they would quarrel as any two princes would and Gaara would drop them for the sake of political expediency one day.

Orochimaru had seen such friendships form countless times. They weren't worth the paper that they were printed on.

* * *

A short while later, Kakashi smiles as he sees Hinata enter his room. It was kind of her to visit him and he was going to take advantage of that kindness.

"You came." He smiles at her warmly. "Who would have ever thought that a poor sinner such as me would be blessed with a guardian angel?"

Hinata laughs softly as she swiftly makes her way to his bed. "You've already used that line before." Yes, that was true. Though Kakashi did hope that it would still be an effective one.

If not, well he'd just have to come up with something else to ensnare Hinata's attention. He did have a few ideas, but most of them would have scandalized the prim and proper English population.

Well at least, they pretended to be prim and proper. Kakashi knew the truth though. Most indulged far more than they would ever admit in public.

"It's still true though." He smiles. "I wasn't aware the truth had a limit."

Hinata laughs again as she sits on the edge of his bed. "You are a charmer." Indeed. He did try his best to be, but was it enough?

The ring was still heavy in his pocket. There were kings and princes who were vying for her hand. True, he was titled and he had plenty of land. It was still a hard sell to make.

The way she laughed though gave him strength. "My Queen, there is something that I would very much like to ask you." He leans closer to her and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I know that a wretch like me shouldn't, but as you said I do fancy myself to be a charmer."

Hinata giggles at that and nods. "You may ask whatever you wish." It was such an innocent sound.

How he had ever gotten so lucky to hear it, Kakshi would never know. He must have been a saint in a previous life or something of that nature.

"I would like for you to marry me." He smiles and displays the beautiful ring that was styled so much like a rose. "You have many suitors, but I am the one who loves you most and if you should like, I shall prove it to you on this very night."

Hinata gasps as she stares at the ring. Of course, that would be her reaction though. He had just suddenly proposed to her!

"How would you prove it to me?" She looks at him shyly.

Those eyes were so trusting. So innocent and so damn erotic to him that Kakashi couldn't resist.

"In whatever way you like." He glances at the door. "You did lock it and the walls are thick. You need not worry about anyone wandering in on us and can stop me at any time you like."

Hinata tilts her head at that. "Alright." It was likely that she had only the slightest inkling what he meant by that.

That was really all the permission he needed as he captures her lips with his own. She was such an innocent thing that it would be all too easy to distract her. To show her what he was capable of giving her.

 **Warning Lime**

Hinata moans softly into the kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck. There was no denying that Kakashi was a wondrous kisser. His skill was the stuff of fairytales and some decidedly less innocent tales.

"I do love you." She barely registers his words as Kakashi breaks the kiss and slides one hand underneath the top of her gown. "Let me show you how much."

The action causes her to blush. "I l-love you too." Though she didn't dare stop him.

Not even when his hand slid under her undergarments to caress her bare skin. His perfectly warm and rough hands that left her gasping and almost begging for more. She bites her tongue though. Not yet. She didn't want him to view her as wanton.

Kakashi smiles at that as he caresses the soft and warm skin of her beautifully shaped cleavage. Her bosom would have inspired sonnets, he was sure. If anyone else had the privilege of seeing it.

"Good." He slips another hand underneath the bottom of her gown. "Just relax and allow yourself to be lavished with my affection."

Which if he had his way, no one else would. Well, save for their children and some healers. One did have to be reasonable.

"Y-Yes." Hinata nods shyly at him.

Her cheeks were burning crimson red, but Kakashi smiles all the same as he finds some fragile lace concealing her from his wandering hand and tugs it off of her. It wouldn't keep her from him.

"Relax." He captures her lips in his own as he caresses her breasts and her hidden jewel.

Hinata gasps and moans as she arches against him. Suddenly, she felt almost unbearably hot. It was a wonderful heat though and she could feel herself beginning to grow wet with desire.

"K-Kakashi!" There was no hiding her wantonness now.

Not when his hands were so skillfully teasing her breasts and the hidden place between her thighs. Making her see stars with every seductive touch.

She'd never wanted anyone this much and that feeling only increases as he slides a finger inside her. "Oh God!" This had to be sinful. There was no way that something should feel this good, but it did.

"Beautiful." He smiles at her between kisses.

Kakashi watches as her eyes glaze over with undisguised passion. Her every reaction was so honest. From the pretty blush on her face to how wet his fingers were growing as he slides a second one inside her and continues teasing her.

The way her hips would buck against him was magical. Judging from how quick her breathing was becoming, it wouldn't be long now.

"I want to hear you scream for me." He bestows several soft kisses along her neck while toying with one of her nipples.

Hinata didn't have any problem doing exactly that. She screams in an exquisite ecstasy as she succumbs to his seduction.

So amazing was the feeling, that Hinata was barely aware of what happened next. That Kakashi was attempting to make them look presentable once more, but he did.

 **End of Lime**

Kakashi smiles at her as if all was right with the world. "When you have collected yourself, I feel as though I should send you back to your bedchambers." What? "Otherwise, you won't have your innocence on our wedding night. I assume that you have decided to accept my proposal."

The arrogance of the man would have been galling, had Hinata not just witnessed the fact that he had every reason to be smug.

"You expect me to t-think properly after all that?" She blinks at him as though he had gone mad.

Surely, he had. How could Hinata think about such a proposal rationally when her very blood was singing with primal satisfaction?

He chuckles and nods. "I suppose that I should give you more time to consider the matter." Kakashi smiles at her. "I've waited my entire life for you, I don't imagine a few more days will harm me all that much."

Hinata desperately wanted to be crossed with him, but she couldn't. Every time he acted like a rogue, he just had to go and say something sweet like that.

"You're lucky that I love you." She shakes her head. "Otherwise, I wouldn't indulge your roguish ways." Honestly, what was she going to do with him?


	12. Chapter 12

Shining Armor

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. For those of you who are curious about update rates, please free to check out my profile. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place two months after the previous chapter.

Chapter 12

Two months. It had taken two months to organize their wedding, but it was more than worth it. Kakashi had never seen such splendor in all his life and that was saying something since he was a Duke.

"Don't be going and getting cold feet on me." Gai smiles at him.

The man was brave. The Pope was within earshot, but fortunately it seemed that even he was willing to indulge people occasionally. Well at least on the day of his wedding.

Kakashi chuckles as looks around and notes everyone was dressed in their finest _**warmest**_ clothes. Winter was upon them, but no one was going to miss such a grand event merely because it was cold.

He shakes his head at the loyal knight's antics. "My feet are as hot the fires of Hell itself at the moment." Never did he doubt for a moment that this was what he wanted to do.

Of course, the Pope didn't look particularly pleased with his choice of words. That was fine though. He'd be even less pleased with what he was planning to do on his Honeymoon, but they would be married. Nothing was improper between a man and his wife.

"It is a beautiful day." His lips tighten with disapproval. "Best you not ruin it with your loose tongue."

Indeed it was. Everything was covered in layers upon layers of pristine white snow. It was as if Heaven had decided to donate 'clouds' to their wedding in the form of snow.

Everything was so pristine. Just like his bride. Innocent and almost untouched by the cruelties of the world.

"Yes, Sir." Kakashi bows his head in 'contrition.'

There were tens of thousands of people crammed into the courtyard. If the tournament had been crowded, this was even more severe.

Kakashi privately counts himself lucky for being the groom. Otherwise, there likely wouldn't have been more than an inch of space between him and the next spectator, even if he was a duke.

"She's beautiful." Someone from the crowd gasps.

They weren't the only one though. Similar comments were now being made left and right. Not that Kakashi could blame them.

The sight of a snow angel walking over the golden carpet that had been laid out over the snow was a glorious one. Hinata's dress was a rich shade of ivory with pearls and diamonds stitched into it to give the impression of roses.

"How long is that veil?" Gai blinks.

Oh and then there was the matter of the veil. Hinata was making her way down the aisle with at least six ladies in waiting carrying that thing. It had to be at least the length of three men. Kakashi had never seen anything like it really.

The Pope actually chuckles at that. "Extremely so." He smiles in amusement. "Though it is befitting of such a queen, even if she is marrying an impious rogue."

Kakashi wanted to argue his point, but in good conscience such a thing wasn't possible. Lying to the Pope probably wasn't a good idea. Besides, he had far more pleasant things to think upon. Such as getting that veil and gown off his beloved queen.

* * *

Sasuke was a prince. So that meant he had a good view of well, everything. It was a bittersweet moment though.

"I know you liked her." Itachi smiles at Sasuke as he rests his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I did as well, but there is a difference between fondness and love." It was likely designed to be a gesture of comfort and it did help to some extent.

Of course, he knew that. That didn't mean that Sasuke liked losing and that their fondness of the English Queen couldn't have grown into love. Most royal matches didn't start off as love matches to begin with. Everyone knew that.

"You're right." He watches with undisguised curiosity as Gaara approaches them.

He wasn't alone though. Naturally, Kankuro was at his side but so were two women. Women that the young prince recognizes instantly from their portraits.

Gaara smiles at them. "Apologies for being late, but my sister and Queen Mei needed to be certain that their gowns and hair were impeccable as always."

That did sound like women. They were forever fretting about their appearance as far as Sasuke could see. Though he couldn't argue with the results.

"It's alright." Itachi smiles at them. "I'm sure that the queen will understand. Queen Mei, Princess Temari, I don't believe that we've ever had the pleasure before."

They were certainly at the top of the hierarchy by the standards of the day. Princess Temari was Gaara's elder sister and Queen Mei was well, a queen.

Mei's eyes dance with mischief. "No, we haven't." Her smile was sly. "I would have remembered a face such as yours, if we had."

The woman probably had a decade on Itachi. Perhaps a bit more or a bit less, but she was still of childbearing age and looked like Mei was going to try to land herself a young prince to warm her bed.

"How kind of you to say." Itachi smiles.

Temari laughs softly and shakes her head. "It's nice to meet both of you." The beautiful blonde did have a nice laugh.

Her hair was done in unusual spiky style that makes Sasuke think she's feisty as she watches Hinata make her way down the aisle. It could have been him or Itachi she was marrying, but he knew that she'd be happy with Kakashi.

"The pleasure is all ours." Sasuke smiles at her. "All ours and none of Orochimaru's."

If she truly was Gaara's sister, then Temari knew all about the Spanish King who was still recovering from his injuries. The man hadn't stopped sulking since he was caught.

"I like this one." Mei laughs as she stands next to Itachi. "He's a bit young though. So Temari can have him."

Gaara rubs the back of his head sheepishly and snorts. It was obvious that he was more used to this behavior than not and so was Kankuro. The man was just shaking his head at the bizarre scene.

"How generous." Temari smirks as she looks Sasuke over from head to toe. "Well, he does have potential and disliking Orochimaru does speak well to one's character." Why did Sasuke suddenly feel like a prized stead at an auction?

Sauske feels his face burn slightly as he looks around in an attempt to hide his blush. "Thank you." Fortunately, there was plenty to see.

The beautiful snow and finery of everyone's clothes combined with the scent of delicious foods was intoxicating. Some of the finest musicians in all of England were also playing their compositions in the background. No expense had been spared.

"Look." Kankuro smiles. "The wedding is about to officially start." Indeed.

* * *

Hinata smiles as she makes her way to Kakashi. A golden alter with white roses had been commissioned for just this occasion and he looked magnificent under it.

"I can't believe you wore lavender for our wedding." She giggles at him as she takes his hands into her own.

Only Kakashi could make lavender seem a masculine color, the queen muses to herself. It did suit him, especially with the white accents on his clothes.

"Of course, I did." He winks at her. "If the color pleases my queen, then it pleases me."

Hanabi laughs boldly at that. She had been at her sister's side the entire time they made their way down the aisle. The young princess had no fear of anyone or anything anymore.

Truth be told, Hinata wasn't entirely sure if she should be worried about that. No matter. She'd deal with that another day.

"Oh I'm sure that you please her in more ways than just that." She winks at him.

The Pope gives her a disapprovingly look as Konohamaru makes his way over to her and wraps his arm around her protective. It was obvious that he had had quite enough of their antics.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join Queen Hinata Hyuga and Duke Kakashi Hatake in holy matrimony." It would have been nice if the man could look as though he wasn't plotting their early demise, but Hinata knew better than to request such a thing publicly. "If anyone has any reason why they should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

She should have seen it coming, but there was an objection. Of course, it was from the Spanish King to boot.

"OBJECTION!" Orochimaru seethes. "She should not be marrying someone who is clearly so below her station."

Hinata's eyes narrow at him. "You would do well to hold your tongue, Your Majesty." She had had quite enough of him. "You nearly assassinated this man so you could claim a victory in order to win my hand and he is of noble blood." He was damn lucky that she hadn't started a war over it. "Mind your vulgarities or else it will be your people who suffer for it. England will crush Spain."

She could barely recall a time when she had been more incensed than she was now, but Hinata couldn't help it. The man brought it out in her.

"How dare you speak to me in that way?!" Orochimaru's voice might as well have been thunder with how loud it was.

This time it was Kakashi's turn to glower, but then he smiles at the Pope. "Please do not allow a demon to distress these good people any further." The Pope nods in response.

Thank goodness. Hinata didn't want an actual battle in the middle of her wedding, but she suspected Orochimaru would have tried to do exactly that. Start a fight.

"Do you Kakashi take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He smiles at him. "To love, honor, and cherish her for all your days and to stand by her side and do what is right for England?"

Her soon to be lover didn't hesitate in the slightest. "I do with all my heart." Kakashi might very well be the sweetest man alive. Which was certainly saying something because some of the other competitors were also very good men.

Hinata could only pray that they would also find their happiness. Just as she had found hers.

"Hinata do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The Pope beams at her, clearly enjoying the festivities more now that things were moving along. "To love, honor, and cherish him for all your days and to stand by his side as you both do what is right for England?"

She glances back into the crowd as a blue haired woman gags the Spanish King and nods. If only someone had done that earlier, things would have gone much more smoothly.

"I do." She smiles. "Forever and always."

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce thee man and wife." The Pope smiles. "You may kiss the bride."

Kakashi certainly didn't waste any time doing exactly that. If there was one thing her husband wasn't afraid of, it was making a scene. Which was as good thing in this case because the way he was kissing her was causing more than a few eyebrows to raise.

"You couldn't give me a chaste or affectionate kiss." Hinata laughs as she struggles to catch her breath. "You just had to go and scandalize the Pope."

It was such a Kakashi thing to do that she didn't know why she was surprised. In hindsight, the young queen probably should have expected it really. What had Kakashi ever worried about seeming proper?

"Yes, I did." He winks at her. "If I may, you didn't seem to be protesting."

That was true and Hinata didn't really have a good response to that as the silver haired devil drags her to the dance floor. Oh well. There were certainly much worse ways to spend one's evening than in the arm's of an accomplished dancer.

"Once again, I can see why you won the dancing competition." She giggles.

She hadn't even touched any of the wine and yet, Hinata finds that she was already intoxicated. Just from his mere presence. Men like Kakashi should really come with a warning label, she muses. For the sake of women everywhere.


	13. Chapter 13

Shining Armor

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter because I know it's the one that a lot of people have been waiting for.

 **Chapter Notation:** This isn't the end of the story. We still have a few important questions to answer before we can conclude this tale. Happy reading.

Chapter 13

 _Charming._ That's how Hinata would describe the scene laid out before her as he husband dutifully carries her in his powerful arms. The pristine white castle sitting on a lovely hill overlooking the beach below was charming.

"Do you like it?" He smiles down at her as he kisses her forehead.

She didn't like it. "I love it." Like was such a mild term.

Love was better. Here they could enjoy their Honeymoon in peace. They wouldn't have to worry about others looking on them with judgment or overhear the wagers that had no doubt already begun.

"Good." He chuckles as he carries her inside the beautiful building. "As your husband, it is my duty to make sure that you are fully _satisfied_ in all manner of things."

As a young queen who had recently married, Hinata was expected to produce at least one heir. Preferably more and as soon as possible. Something that she was quite certain hadn't escaped Kakashi's mind anymore than it had escaped her own.

She feels her cheeks burn ruby red at his implication. "Well, I'm sure that you'll perform that duty admirably." Her husband was many things, but subtle was surely not one of them.

"I do hope so." He smiles at her as he carries her down the hallway.

Well one of the hallways. Castles were generally quite large and this one was no exception. Still, she couldn't help but feel at home with the ivory white walls and the nature paintings that were hung across the walls.

The torchlight was just enough to ensure they wouldn't bump into anything, but dim enough that it wasn't blinding. Kakashi had chosen this place well.

Hinata laughs and smiles at that. "I know so." It didn't take Kakashi long at all to find the royal bathing chambers and to carry her inside them.

It was an unexpected choice, but she couldn't fault him for it. It had been a long carriage ride and perhaps a bath would do them both some good. What she wasn't prepared for though was for him to gently set her down by the waters edge as he pulls his shirt over his head.

"The water should be a comfortable temperature for you, My Lady." He smiles at her.

Oh it wasn't the water's temperature that Hinata was worried about. A queen she may be, but suddenly she feels self-conscious all the same. Kakashi had fought so hard for the right to marry her. What if it was she who didn't meet his standards?

The thought prompts her to squeak. "That's good." Though she quickly shoves it down as best she could.

Kakashi loved her. All she had to do was follow his lead and all would be well. After all, they had survived King Orochimaru's treachery. Nothing could be more frightening than that.

 **Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

Kakashi barely manages not to chuckle at how skittish his sweet wife had become. It was only to be expected though. She was such an innocent little thing in so many ways.

"Relax." He smiles as he walks over to her and slowly helps her take her wedding dress off. "We won't do anything that you don't find pleasure it." Well, except for that one thing. "I won't lie to you, there will be some pain at first. We'll grow accustomed to one another soon though."

It was a glorious gown and he didn't want to damage it. So he handles it with great care. With every inch that he pulls off, Hinata's cheeks turn a darker red. Positively endearing.

"I know." She smiles shyly at him. "How do you want to…go about this?" His wife rises to her feet and wraps her arms around his neck. "You'll have to teach me the proper way to be improper."

She couldn't believe she was standing before him in nothing but her lacy undergarments and soon enough, Hinata wouldn't even be wearing those. Though the look in his eyes made her feel a bit bolder. Kakashi clearly thought her to be beautiful.

"Oh there are many ways to go about this." He smiles as he kisses her affectionately and caresses her cheek. "We'll start off the easy way though."

That was the only warning he gave her before Kakashi does the unthinkable. He carefully undoes the clasps of her bra with one hand and hooks his thumb underneath the bottom half of her lacy white undergarments and pulls them both off with disturbing ease.

"You needn't worry so much." He smiles and deepens the kiss. "You're still the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen. Why don't you sit in the water and I'll join you shortly?"

The poor thing looked half ready to faint. Perhaps she simply wasn't ready to see him completely disrobed yet. Which was why, that's one of the reasons why he had chosen the baths.

Clearly, his queen needed time to adjust to her new status. She was no longer an innocent maiden, but someone's wife.

"A-Alright." She nods and swiftly gets into the water.

Most likely she was eager to preserve what little was left of her modesty. Not that Kakashi would allow that for long. Her body truly was a temple and he had every intention of worshipping it.

"Good." With that being said, he discards his trousers and own undergarments.

Clothing really shouldn't keep a man from his wife in his opinion. Utterly barbaric really.

"Come and sit in my lap." He smiles at her. "This time, I shall ease you into it. You need not worry about pleasing me because pleasing you, pleases me." They could engage in more elaborate forms of lovemaking later. For now, Hinata was still an innocent.

Hinata nods as she dutifully follows her husband's request and sits in his lap. She was facing away from him though and he didn't protest. The queen wasn't quite ready to stare at him in all his God Given glory just yet.

"There." He smiles and places a soft kiss to the back of her neck. "There. See there is nothing to be afraid of?" Causing her to gasp. "We fit together so well. Don't you agree?"

She probably would have issued a response of some kind, had his lips not grown more insistent. Soon he was covering her neck in kisses his and his hands began to roam all over her body.

"Y-Yes!" Her voice sounds breathless even to her own ears.

Once before, he had touched like this. Made her feel things that Hinata hadn't been aware existed, but he had been clothed then. That was completely different than the sensation of feeling the heat of his skin against her own and being half covered in water.

The water was the only thing preserving what little was left of her modesty. "Good." What little was left of her sanity as his hands glide over her bare skin and make her arch into his touch.

"Feels good." Hinata blushes more at how wanton she was being.

Such a sweet, innocent thing. Kakashi chuckles at the thought as he lightly bites down on her neck and caresses her breasts. Soft, warm, and ample. Beautifully crowned by rosy pink nipples. Those were perfection.

All of her was perfection actually. A thought that made him half mad with need as he glides one hand over the valley of her breasts and her toned stomach.

"T-That's your other sword, I take it?" Hinata's words amuse him, but he nods as he kisses her ear.

She was right. "It is, but you don't need to worry." He wasn't some untried youth who would just sheathe it without any sort of consideration. "We'll manage just fine." He nips her ear playfully and rolls one of nipples in his hand as if to prove his point.

The wanton moan that follows makes him smirk. There was a very special feeling that came with satisfying one's partner. One that was hard to articulate exactly, but was both addicting and exhilarating all the same.

"Y-Yes, we will." Hinata smiles at him.

Kakashi was utterly unprepared for what happened next. The little minx actually took him into her hand and begins shyly stroking him.

Hinata didn't know where she found the courage to do it, but judging by the groans that Kakashi was making, he highly approved. "Tis big." Bigger than she expected, but the bluenette didn't have the slightest clue about what was considered an average sized sword and what wasn't.

"Yes, I like to think so." He chuckles as he turns her around to face him. "You can touch as much as you like. I just hope that you'll permit me to do the same."

Hinata nods in consent and that seemed to be all the consent he needed. "Ah!" It didn't take the silver tongued devil long to begin bestowing even more kisses along her neck and even on her breasts!

That would have been scandalous enough, but then he takes one into her mouth and it was all she could do not to scream. Heat was suddenly pouring straight into her most intimate place. The one between her legs and it was beginning to ache in a now familiar and wonderful way.

"You're wonderfully responsive." He chuckles as he reluctantly pulls her hand away from him and lays her on the edge of the bath. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy this and be back in my arms soon enough."

Hinata blushes and nods. She was so trusting. It was beyond touching and he was going to prove to her that her trust was indeed merited.

He smiles at that thought as he takes in her appearance. She was naked as the day she was born and soaking wet. He had never been jealous of water drops before. The way that her silken midnight blue hair was clung to her ivory white skin was also mesmerizing.

"Alright." She pulls him closer for a passionate kiss.

The little minx had learned how to use her tongue in such exchanges. It was enough to make him groan and his lower half twitch with need. She was a fast learner and he had so much to teach her.

"Good." He breaks the kiss before parting her leg. "This is shall we say a more erotic form of kissing."

His lover was likely about to ask what he meant by that, but Kakashi didn't wish to give her time to overanalyze such things. So he parts her legs and starts licking.

"Oh God!" Hinata squirms wildly as soon as she felt his tongue lavishing her in such a forbidden way. "T-This has to be some sort of sin."

He laughs at her which should have been humiliating, but the vibrations from such an action were causing her to become even more delirious with pleasure. "Nothing is sinful between us now that we are married." He then proceeds to go right back to his wanton task.

His tongue was everywhere and his thumb was rubbing against something small that was making her see stars. Hinata could feel herself grow wet with need and then he slides his fingers inside her.

"Beautiful." He smiles as he pulls his lips away from her core, causing her to whimper in protest as he kisses her.

The way she responded was perfect, Kakashi decides as he kisses her heatedly and slides his fingers in and out of her. It wouldn't be long before she reached and thus he knew that the time was coming.

"Yes, you are." Hinata blushes as she returns the kiss.

So he slides his fingers out and pulls her back into the water with him. The way her eyes were glazed with pleasure and she arches against him desperately was magnificent. It was as if she was some sort of sea nymph come to life.

"Why did you stop?" Hinata looks at him in confusion.

It had been so wonderful and he looked so perfect. His silvery locks were drenched with water and his well sculpted muscles were perfectly visible in the dim light of the baths. She could see that he wanted her.

Truly, it would have been impossible not to see that much, but he had stopped. It was confusing and all she knew was she was desperate for more of his touch. The feeling of his hands and mouth on her skin was unlike anything that she had ever known.

"You'll see soon enough." He kisses her. "Do you trust me?"

Hinata returns the kiss and nods. "More than anyone else." It was true. Why else would she have married him.

Kakashi smiles at her answer. Half intoxicated by desire and half baffled by confusion, Hinata was completely unprepared for what happened next.

"Good." He slowly slides into her and Hinata gasps as she feels her innocence give way to his decidedly less innocent ways. "Just relax. The pain will only be fleeting and happens but once." He caresses her breasts with one hand and that star place once more to distract her.

He was right about that. She could feel it. Something had been torn, but instinct told her that it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it could have. He had been gentle.

"Good." She wiggles her hips experimentally.

Kakashi moans in bliss at the action. At the feeling of being so closely connected with his beloved queen. Hot, wet, and tight. Perfection come to life.

"How does it feel?" He could only pray that she would adjust quickly because he didn't know how much more of this sweet torture he could bare.

Hinata squirms against him again as she wraps her arms around his neck. "I feel full, but it doesn't hurt." She kisses his neck reassuringly. "I know the pleasure will come soon. You needn't worry."

Thank God. His prayers had been answered. With that thought in mind, Kakashi begins to slowly move inside his queen.

It wasn't long before she begins to scream in that way that only a satisfied woman could. It was music to his ears as they moved in time in a joyous symphony of passion and love.

Hinata gasps and moans as she rocks against him desperately. With every thrust, the feeling of euphoria only grew stronger as did her desire to be closer to him.

"Kakashi!" The way they were moving as if they were one person was beautiful. "I l-love you!"

She was barely coherent anymore as her movements became more frenzied, but she didn't care. Neither did he. He was taking her more and more like an animal instead of the gentleman of good breeding he was brought up to be and it felt incredible.

"I love you too!" Faster and faster they moved together.

It was glorious to watch his muscles ripple as he claimed her. Again and again. It was almost like flying really.

"Just let yourself go." He kisses her heatedly as he thrusts inside her.

His queen did seem to prefer a more assertive style of lovemaking. So that's exactly what he gave her. It was what they both wanted.

"Yes!" Her screams likely would reach the Heavens themselves, but that was just fine.

Kakashi was more than in the mood to prove them with some entertainment. That and who could blame them for surrendering to this beautiful madness called love?

 **End of Honeymoon Lemon**

* * *

Their Honeymoon lasted both an eternity and not nearly long enough to Hinata. Kakashi was indeed a very patient and thorough instructor. She knew one thing without a doubt as the sun rises on the fourteenth day of their trip, she would never forget their time here.

"It seems almost a shame to leave." He chuckles at her.

Indeed. It did. Still, they couldn't hide away here forever. She was still a queen and he a king.

No longer was he merely a duke, but he had become her Lord Husband and thus the King of England. Hinata was quite certain that Orochimaru was green with envy, but that only made the situation all the sweeter to her.

"Yes, but we must." She smiles at him. "Please don't mind the whispers."

They both had to know they were coming. It was only natural for the public and nobility to speculate on such things really.

Kakashi laughs as though he finds her comment to be adorable. "I won't mind the whispers." Which he probably did. "The way that I see it, we may as well give them something to talk about."

The thought causes her to blush. Her Lord Husband was quite good at that though. Making her cheeks transform into various shades of red. She had lost count of the number of hues he had caused her to turn at this point. There really was no point in trying to catalogue them all.

"You seem to delight in scandalizing the English population." Hinata laughs as the two of them head outside and towards their carriage.

Kakashi beams at her as they make their way to the carriage. "Well, to be fair, it isn't just the English population that I love to scandalize." That was true. "I'm sure every man on earth likely stands in awe of our perfect union."

Hinata shakes her head in disbelief. One thing was for certain. Kakashi would always be Kakashi.

"What am I going to do with you?" She smiles at him.

Kakashi chuckles at that as he opens the door for her. "You're going to love me, just as I will love you and our children." That was true.

Though his last comment props her to wonder about something very important. Would their child take more after her or their father and what on Earth would happen to the female population of England, if their child was a boy who took after Kakashi?


	14. Chapter 14

Shining Armor

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Oh and special thanks to the one reviewer who gave me the brilliant suggestion.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place a couple months after the previous one.

Chapter 14

"Hinata, are you sure that you're well enough for this?" Kakashi looks at her with concern.

His wife had taken ill recently and it was beginning to worry him greatly. Before their marriage, he had never known Hinata to be ill often. That was no longer the case though.

She grimaces and nods. "I'm well enough for it because I have to be." The beautiful queen was now seen vomiting almost every day.

It should have gone away by now. Clearly, it wasn't the flu and it certainly couldn't have been the Plague. She would have shown more symptoms if that had been the case.

"Very well." He kisses her cheek. "Try not to overexert yourself though."

She was such a kind woman. Even in her current state, her dedication to her duty was clearly winning out over her misery. A young queen Hinata might be, but she was still the best that he had ever seen.

"I will." She smiles and takes his hand in her own. "Come. We shouldn't be late to the meeting."

That was true, but Kakashi wasn't particularly concerned about that. They were the King and Queen of England. Who was really going to scold them over being a few moments late?

"Of course." He smiles as they make their way towards the throne room. "That would be terribly rude of us to keep them waiting." Still, he didn't mind indulging her.

She needed it. Between taking ill and the undoubtedly bad harvest that would be coming this year, it was best to humor her.

"Yes, it would be." Hinata nods as they enter the throne room.

Neji and Shikamaru were already there, but they weren't the only ones. So were Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and the Uchiha Brothers. This was going to be a long day.

Something had to be done though. They couldn't allow their people to starve. Not everyone was fortunate enough to have reserves.

"It is good to see you again." Gaara smiles at them.

Kakashi nods politely in response. The French King was a good man, but it was still a bit unnerving sometimes to speak with men who had also competed for his wife's hand.

"I'm afraid that we won't have much choice." Hinata frowns. "The initial results of spring aren't promising in the slightest. We'll have to import grain from another country or countries."

Indeed. That was why they had brought them here. Surely, their friends wouldn't mind selling them some grain to help deal with the strain that was undoubtedly about to grip most of England.

"If your people are hungry, Orochimaru will attempt to take advantage of it." Itachi's eyes narrow at the thought. "I shall speak to our parents about selling some of our surplus."

He was being petty. "That's kind of you." Kakashi smiles at him. "We do appreciate it." Who wouldn't have competed for Hinata's hand? These were all good men, well except for Temari. She was a good woman.

A woman who was standing increasingly closer to Sasuke than otherwise might have been expected. Kankuro was now half glowering at the younger Uchiha Brother. Well, that was certainly interesting.

"As the King of France, I can easily sell some grain." Gaara smiles. "You needn't fret. We wouldn't allow that snake to get the last laugh."

Everyone knew what Orochimaru would attempt, if he saw an opening. He'd attack England and hope that their country would be weakened by hunger to put up a decent defense.

"That's right." Kankuro nods at Gaara. "If he goes after England, he'll attempt it to others."

Yes, a coalition would be ideal. Unfortunately, such coalitions were often fragile at best. Right now, they were all on the same page, but Kakashi wasn't some naïve youth.

It only took one misunderstanding or one 'good monarch' to die for that to change in the blink of an eye. Orochimaru would want to test their bonds of friendship.

"He won't get far." Sasuke's eyes narrow. "I can promise you that."

Speaking of not getting far, that's when his wife suddenly begins to vomit again. Luckily, Temari rushes to her side in an instant.

"We should get her to a healer." Indeed.

That would be best. No sooner had the words left the blonde's mouth then they all did precisely that. After all, Kakashi was not the sort of man who would take any chances when it came to his wife's health.

* * *

Orochimaru seethes back in his kingdom. This was unbelievable. It truly did seem as if the new bonds of friendship were holding.

"My apologies, Your Majesty." Kabuto bows to him. "I'm afraid that I don't understand what you wish to accomplish."

He wanted to make them pay for his humiliation. That's what he was going to accomplish. His honor had been called into question and Orochimaru was well aware of the whispers that were being heard all across Spain.

His eyes narrow at the thought. "I want to punish them for breaking my leg and the damage they have done to my reputation." Some people were no longer bothering to whisper about it.

Everyone was aware of what had transpired during the tournament. To say the least, it had damaged his prospects of finding a suitable wife. Even though he was a king, fathers were reluctant to marry their daughters off to a man who had ordered a fellow competitor's murder.

"Yes, of course." Kabuto pushes his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. "How do you plan to go about doing that though?"

That was a good question. Assuming that England's allies didn't leap to its defense during a war, it was still another super power. Of course, Spain had the advantage at sea due to its Armada, but on land was another matter.

"As of yet, I'm uncertain of how I will punish them exactly." He needed a plan. "Though I promise you that they will rue the day they made a mockery of me!" This sort of incident couldn't be allowed to go unaddressed.

Kabuto nods in understanding. He was such a loyal servant to the crown. If only everyone could be like Kabuto, Orochimaru was sure the world would be a better place.

"Of course." He smiles. "Well, we need only wait then. Surely, an opening will present itself. She's a young and inexperienced queen."

That was true, but her husband was markedly less inexperienced. Which was just another thing that infuriated Orochimaru. How on earth had he lost to a duke?!

"Yes, you're right." Orochimaru sighs as he tries to cool his temper.

Losing his composure wouldn't win the day for Spain. He merely had to be patient. Sooner or later, one or both of them would make a mistake and he would be there to capitalize on it.

Kabuto smiles at him. "Come. It's almost time for dinner." That was true. "I believe that the cooks found a particularly rare bottle of wine for you to enjoy this evening."

Yes, that did sound like a fine idea. No man should be forced to endure such an outrage whilst he was still sober. It simply wasn't done.

"Good." He has some servants assist him towards the dining hall. "Wine sounds lovely."

He didn't care that they had overheard the entire conversation. They would never be able to tell anyone what he was planning. Their tongues had been cut out for various offenses long ago and none of them could read, let alone write.

* * *

A short while later, Hinata sighs as everyone looks at her with worried eyes. Wonderful. Now, they all likely thought that she was on her deathbed.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty." The castle's head physician smiles at her. "You needn't worry. You're not ill."

That was a load of codswallop in Hinata's opinion. How could she not be ill when she had been vomiting for weeks?

Kakashi looks at the busty blonde in confusion. "Then what's wrong with her?" Her husband could be a logical man when the situation called for it and this was clearly one of those times.

"She's not sick." She smiles at them. "Congratulations, Your Majesties." For what? "It appears that the queen is pregnant. You have not had your cycle for well over a month, have you, My Queen?"

Hinata gasps as everyone gapes at her. She wasn't sure why the news was so shocking. She was blessed with an extremely affectionate lover, but for some reason hearing the news was unexpected.

"You're right." Hinata nods dumbly.

She hadn't. Why hadn't this thought occurred to her before? She was a queen and a newly married one at that. Their marital bed was a warm one. So it was only reasonable to expect she would be well, _expecting_ soon.

Itachi pats Kakashi on the back. "Congratulations." The eldest Uchiha Prince was now laughing and smirking.

Sasuke wasn't far behind and it looked like Gaara wasn't either. This was wonderful news, but there was still the matter of the feminine.

"Thank you." Kakashi smiles at her kindly. "Come, My Love. You should get some rest."

Hinata wasn't so sure about that. She was pregnant, but that didn't mean she was no longer queen. There was still so much to do to stave off a potential famine.

"Perhaps later." She smiles at Kakashi. "I'm overjoyed by the news, but I'm far from the only pregnant woman in England. Let's make sure that every mother can feed her children."

Kakashi chuckles as he scoops her up into her arms. "We will." The man just couldn't resist making some kind of scene, it seemed. "I promise you that, but you need your rest. I don't know what I would do, if something happened to you or our child."

Hinata sighs and rests her head on his shoulder in response. Kakashi was Kakashi. He could be extremely stubborn sometimes, but nothing he was saying wasn't the truth. So this time at least, she could indulge him.

After all, he was her husband. Wasn't she supposed to humor him now and then?

"Alright." She looks at the others. "Please see to it that prices are negotiated on the grain. I want it shipped as quickly as possible."  
It was still early enough that the public wasn't likely to panic just yet, but that was no reason to chance it. She was no longer a pretty princess who would watch the situation of her country as nothing more than a spectator. She was a queen and it was time that she started acting like one.

"We will." It was hard to tell who made the promise first. "Don't worry about anything." Though it was Kankuro's voice that rings out the loudest at the end.

Hinata smiles at him gratefully as Kakashi carries her off. Her husband could be such an impatient man sometimes.

"There you two are." Gai grins at them as he comes barreling down the hall. "Wow. You really are still in the middle of your Honeymoon, it seems."

Oh boy. Hinata wasn't entirely sure that she was ready for this. Sir Gai always meant well, but he could be quite loud sometimes.

"Yes, we are." Kakashi beams at him. "Cover your ears, My Love."

Gai shoots him a perplexed look at that, but Hinata quickly complies. She was in no hurry to go deaf from the sounds of the loyal knight's excitement.

"What is it?" Those fuzzy eyebrows rising in alarm.

Kakashi smiles and shakes his head. "Wonderful news." Yes, it was. "Our queen is pregnant with our first child."

Gai's grin was the biggest that Hinata had ever seen. "THAT'S VERY YOUTHFUL! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU KAKASHI!" His yells were the loudest that she had ever heard as well.

Thank goodness that Kakashi had the foresight to warn her ahead of time. Otherwise, Hinata knew that she likely would have been rendered deaf from Gai's excitement.

"Yes, it is." She smiles sweetly, once Gai was done. "We're both very happy about the news."

Gai winks at her. "I imagine so. Though I would say your first children instead of child." Huh? "Kakashi has always been an overachiever. So I wouldn't be surprised if you were expecting twins, Your Majesties."


	15. Chapter 15

Shining Armor

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place several months after the previous chapter. Oh and no, this isn't the end of the story. Chapter 16 will be the final chapter and it will be an epilogue. Happy reading.

Chapter 15

The pain was nearly unbearable. Only her love for her child and Kakashi kept Hinata going as she struggles through childbirth. It was no wonder that the process was known as labor.

"It's alright, Your Majesty." The healer smiles at her kindly. "You're doing magnificently."

She certainly didn't feel magnificent. The bluenette whimpers and tries her best not to call out for Kakashi. After all, it was her own fault that he wasn't in the room with her.

Perhaps threatening him with bodily harm hadn't been the wisest decision that she'd ever made, but who could blame her? It was his roguish ways that he had gotten her pregnant in the first place.

"You can do it, Big Sister." Hanabi smiles at her.

That was easy for the innocent princess to say. She wasn't the one who felt as though her body was being ripped apart. It had been several months since she and Kakashi found out she was expecting and today was the big day.

At least Hinata prays that was the case. It wasn't completely unheard of for some women to endure childbirth for more than a day.

""Hanabi, why don't you go and visit with Konohamaru?" Hinata tries her best not to hiss at her. "I'll be alright."

There wasn't really anything that the young princess could do to help her anyway. She had the best healers present and well, Hinata really didn't want to traumatize her baby sister for life with the 'glorious' process that was childbirth.

Hanabi bites her lower lip and for a moment, Hinata thought her sister would actually protest the order. "Alright." Mercifully, the maiden didn't though dashes off quickly.

"She's a good girl." Hinata smiles at the healer. "Though she most assuredly doesn't need to see this."

She knew enough about pregnancy to realize that in order to bring her child into the world, first she had to endure much pain. The sounds of her scream likely would have frightened her sister and she didn't wish for that to happen. Hence sending her away.

The healer nods. "You're right." She also smiles. "Now, keep pushing, Your Majesty. You're doing so well." Honestly, did the woman think Hinata was daft? "Just keep going." There was no doing well in this process. There was only survival.

* * *

Itachi had never seen a man so close to insanity before. Were all expectant fathers this way? Most likely, he decides.

"Kakashi, calm yourself." He smiles at his friend. "Queen Hinata is a perfectly healthy woman. I'm sure that she will make it through this just fine."

After all, women did this all the time. If they did not, humanity would have ceased to exist by now. That wasn't to say that there weren't very real dangers women faced during childbirth, but Itachi didn't care to see his friend going half mad either.

"I know you're right." He sighs heavily. "It's just that I cannot believe that she actually kicked me out of the room."

Yes, that had to be hard for him. Itachi was well aware of how much the silver haired man had wanted to be there for her. Though in the end, it was likely the safer decision.

"She'll be fine." Gaara smiles at him. "So how are you and Queen Konan fairing?"

That question causes Itachi's cheeks to burn a brilliant shade of crimson. Of course, he should have expected, it but for some reason he hadn't seen it coming.

Sasuke smirks at that. "They're wedding and official Honeymoon may be over, but they're still quite affectionate with one another." His foolish little brother could be so incredibly foolish sometimes. Why did he have to go and say that.

"That is wonderful news." Kankuro smiles serenely. "So when are you going to propose to my sister?"

Ha! Sweet revenge. Now, it was Sasuke's turn to blush. Victory was such a wonderful feeling.

"I'm waiting till her birthday." The younger Uchiha rolls his eyes. "I want it to be a special day for her and I'm not going to rush because you're impatient."

"I'm not impatient." The prince flails as if he had been horribly misunderstood. "I just don't want to deal with her mood swings while she waits for you to find the courage to propose!"

It was quite the interesting match to say the least. Though Itachi was pleased with it and so were their parents. Marrying a French Princess was quite the impressive feat to say the least.

The actual marriage was little more than a formality now. Itachi knew that look in his brother's eyes when he looked at the blonde because it mirrored his own when he gazed into Konan's.

"Just endure it." Gaara shrugs. "You made it through my courtship with Mei. So I imagine you're more than capable of handling Temari's with Sasuke."

That had been yet another match that was flourishing. As far as Queen Mei had been concerned, apparently it had been love at first sight and the two were already expecting their first child later this year.

"You're so cruel." Kankuro looks outraged at the order.

Itachi shakes his head. "Kakashi, I believe there is a viper wandering around the castle." He didn't like it, but it had to be ended now before he could cause any harm to come to Hinata or her child. "Shall I go with you to take care of it? I believe my brother has befriended a serpent that will defeat the larger one."

Kakashi nods grimly and heads off with him. They both knew exactly what was going on, but that didn't make it anymore pleasant.

* * *

Orochimaru smirks. His leg had healed well enough that he could walk now. It seemed like a lifetime since that damn tournament, but today they would all pay for what they had done.

He holds his French crossbow in his arms. If he could fire on the queen and her newborn with it, it would make it seems as though the French had killed them. That would stop their alliance easily.

It was a bit harder to find a crossbow that was distinctly from the Uchiha Brothers' domain though. Just due to the fact it was so vast, but no matter. This would do well enough.

"You honestly should have cut your losses when you broke your leg." A voice startles Orochimaru from his thoughts. "If you thought that you were going to be allowed to attack my wife and newborn child, you were wrong."

Itachi nods in agreement and smiles. "You see you may be a viper, but we've got something even better." He points to an Adder. "They're normally not aggressive, but I'm sure you'll find a way to annoy him all the same."

Orochimaru's eyes widen in horror. That kind of snake was poisonous. He had to get away from here.

"You thought that you could use the poor crop against us." Kakashi's eyes narrow as he charges towards him with his sword drawn. "That England would be weakened by it and you could slither in, when that didn't happen you decided you were going to target my wife and our newborn child to start a war!"

The man was fast. It was all Orochimaru could do to dodge the blade. Kakashi was a skilled swords man and decades younger than him.

"Damn you!" He wouldn't go out this easily though.

One way or another, he would kill Kakashi and then he would continue with his plan. They would all pay. With that thought in mind, he quickly unsheathes his sword and tries to block Kakashi.

"I hope you have said your prayers." Itachi watches him with cold eyes. "Though I doubt that you'll find much mercy where you're going in any case."

The man was going to watch him die, if he had his way. Itachi would be killed after Kakashi. Orochimaru would make sure of it.

"I am your opponent, Coward!" Kakashi hisses at him. "You had best not look away from me and forget that!"

He wouldn't die like this, Orochimaru thinks to himself as he charges back at Kakashi. Not today. Not ever. He was immortal!

 _ **Hiss!**_

That was the only warning he got before feeling something bite into his leg and Orochimaru screams in both pain and terror. The Adder! He must have stepped on it while charging at Kakashi!

"That venom will kill you." Itachi smiles. "No need to start a war when you happened across an Adder. You'll die without anyone knowing the truth."

Kakashi nods as he sheathes his sword. "A fitting end for you." He smiles at Itachi. "It is a good thing that your brother gets along so well with snakes. Shall we return inside?"

Itachi nods in agreement as Orochimaru writhes on the ground. This couldn't be happening. He had been killed a damn snake!

"Help me!" Already his vision was beginning to blur.

It couldn't end like this. It just couldn't. He wouldn't allow it.

"Help a man who shot me and tried to kill my family?" Kakashi raises an eyebrow. "I believe you mistake me, Orochimaru. I'm a king." He begins walking off with Kakashi without even so much as a backward glance. "Not a saint."

* * *

A few hours later, Kakashi hears a loud cry ring throughout the castle and immediately takes off running towards it. So this was it then. He was a father.

That infant's cry could only belong to a newborn. His son or daughter had finally arrived in the world and he needed to get to that damn room.

"Sorry!" Kakashi bumps into one of the maids.

Though he didn't have time to apologize further. The most important thing was getting to that room and ensuring that his wife was well. That their child was well.

"Wahhh!" The cries were so loud.

Kakashi bursts into the room only a few seconds later and blinks. "Two of them?" Well, that would explain why the cries had been so consistent, he supposed.

Hinata was laying on the bed and two small bundies were wrapped in her arms. Two small, very loud, and squirming bundies.

"It l-looks like Sir Gai was right after all." Hinata pants as she tries to catch her breath. "You really are an overachiever. Twins."

He smiles at that and makes his way over to them before casting a worried look at the healer. "Are they all well?" The English King didn't know what he would do to himself, if that wasn't the case.

Which reminded him, he probably shouldn't have left Prince Itachi behind like that. Oh well. Surely, the elder Uchiha Brother would understand what happened. When a man's wife gave birth, one had to be there and couldn't wait around for others to keep up with their hurried pace.

"They're very well." The healer smiles at him.

Thank God, Kakashi thinks to himself as he stands by Hinata's side and gazes down at the wonder that were their children. Their twins. Their sons.

"They're identical." Kakashi blinks.

This was going to become rather complicated later on. Only moments would separate the next King of England from the next English Prince. Which would have been complicated enough without them being identical.

Hinata nods at him. "They are." She smiles. "The one with the blue blanket wrapped around him is the eldest and the white is the youngest." Ah good. That was one less complication to worry about.

"They're perfect, Hinata." He smiles as he kisses her cheek. "Just like their mother. Absolutely wondrous."

Their children had Hinata's beautiful midnight blue hair and her enchanting lavender eyes. Though Kakashi's influence wasn't invisible. In every other way, they seemed to take after him. Right down to their appreciation of their mother's glorious breasts.

"What shall we name them?" He smiles at the bluenette.

Hinata smiles at him. "The eldest shall be Hiashi and the youngest Sakumo." That was kind of her. "After our fathers."

That did make sense. King Hiashi the Second it would be one day and his father would also be honored.

"Beautifully named, My Love." Kakashi smiles at her and gazes down in wonder at the both of them.

They were so small. So innocent and fragile. He feels a surge of protectiveness burn hotly in them. They should always be this way, content and happy.

That feeling lasted a mere moment before a loud noise prompts them both to begin bawling. "KAKASHI! IS IT TRUE!" Sir Gai and his faithful squire Lee were back. "WAS I REALLY RIGHT ABOUT THE TWINS?!" Causing the royal family to groan in fond exasperation.


	16. Chapter 16

Shining Armor

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of _**Shining Armor.**_ Thank you all so much for giving this unconventional pairing a try. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place sixteen years after the previous chapter.

Chapter 16

Hinata smiles at the ball as she watches everyone dance, drink, and be marry. It had been a little over seventeen years since she married her husband and now, their children were nearly grown.

"Don't worry." The bluenette smiles at her eldest. "You'll be a grand king one day. Just as your father and grandfather are."

Fortunately, Hiashi didn't need to fret over that just yet. He was only sixteen and Kakashi was in excellent health. It seemed unlikely that he would have to bare the burden and embrace the privilege of ruling in his own right for quite sometime.

Hiashi smiles at her and nods. "Oh I know that." The young man was biting his lower lip though. "It's just that it's hard sometimes to think that I'm going to be responsible for all of England one day."

It was probably just as well that he was the eldest. His hair was styled like his father's, but the boy took more after her in terms of personality. Which meant he was more naturally inclined to rule in Hinata's opinion.

"Let us just be grateful that it is you who is destined to rule and not your brother." She giggles playfully. "He's far more interested in the gowns women are wearing than he is in crowns."

Well more specifically, Sakumo liked flirting with the women who looked best in said gowns. That was just who he was though. It was almost eerie how much he took after his father.

"This is true." Hiashi chuckles and shakes his head. "The ladies of court do not seem to begrudge him this though."

No. They most certainly did not. Some things truly did go in cycles.

One day, Sakumo would find the girl that he preferred above the rest. For now though, well it was amusing to watch him try to flirt with those who were frankly more experienced than him and who at best thought him an adorable puppy or even more amusing, when he did make advances towards those poor girls who were of an appropriate age for him to pursue.

* * *

Cora smiles as she watches the merriment. As expected her elder brother Sakumo was the life of the party. Dancing the night away with whatever beauty took his fancy and Hiashi ever the studious future king, well he was sitting by their mother.

For her part, the fourteen year old was content to watch everyone else. This was especially the case when it came to the happy couples. Konohamaru and Hanabi, Sasuke and Temari, Mei and Gaara, and Itachi and Konan. Soon enough though the young princess knew what would happen next.

"Father will ask mother to dance and that will be the end of that." She giggles at the thought as she runs her fingers through her silver locks that complimented her sapphire blue gown nicely. "He's always been the best dancer in the kingdom."

Oh she had grown up hearing the tales of King Kakashi had won the dancing competition. He should have won others, but Neji was rather strict when it came to judging and other circumstances intervened.

It mattered little though. Her father and mother had been happily married for years. She and her brothers were living proof of that.

"May I have this dance, Princess Cora?" A voice startles her from her musings.

It took her a few seconds to realize who was addressing her. "Oh yes." She smiles at him. "Of course, Prince Shisui."

He was the son of Queen Konan and High Prince Itachi. It was hard not to know of him. There were only a handful of people with blue hair and he was one of them.

The boy certainly favored his father in looks, but that mane of steel blue hair he had inherited from his mother. That was as clear as day.

"Wonderful." He smiles and leads her onto the dance floor.

As she was twirling underneath his arm, the princess looks around and notices a man with silver hair. Kabuto had become a court physician long ago, but she still didn't care for him much.

"Is something distressing you?" He looks at her with concern.

Cora sighs, but forces herself to dance as if nothing was wrong. "I just don't trust Kabuto all that much." How could she? "He once served King Orochimaru and you know what he was like as well as I do."

Shisui nods in sympathy though his eyes flicker over towards a blonde prince who looked like Sasuke and a princess who was the spitting image of Queen Mei save for Gaara's hair and eyes. The message was clear. Kabuto wouldn't dare try anything with them there.

"Prince Kenji and Princess Saachi would never allow Kabuto to do anything untoward and neither would any of us." He smiles at her as they continue their dance. "Never fret on it. Kabuto knows what happened to King Orochimaru as well as we do."

She barely bites back a gasp at his implication. "He was bitten by a snake." Everyone knew that, but few knew the exact circumstances of how the Spanish King had met his untimely demise.

Shisui looks at her with amusement flickering in his eyes as he twirls her around the dance floor. It was amazing, how he could speak without any words.

"I know that even you aren't kind enough to believe he just happened to anger a species that rarely attacks people." He chuckles. "We know what really happened and I'm sure that Kabuto does as well."

That was likely true. Certainly, the silver haired man didn't seem to be in any hurry to upset anyone further.

"You're right." She nods dumbly.

Protesting the truth would have been pointless. Shisui was simply too clever to believe it anyway.

He laughs softly and nods. "Of course, I'm right." He was so modest, Cora thinks to herself with a slight eye roll as father glides over to her mother.

So there it was. There would be no question soon enough about who the finest dancers in all the land were. No one could compete with her father when it came to the waltz.

* * *

"May I have this dance?" Kakashi smiles at his wife.

It was astonishing really. She was even more beautiful today than she was on the day he fell in love with her. So many years had passed and yet, some things remained timeless. His love for her being one of them.

Hinata giggles as she rises to her feet. "Yes, you may." For a moment, she looked every inch a young maiden once again.

Not that his wife was elderly by any stretch of the imagination. Still, she was a woman with three grown children and if he hadn't been born with silver hair, his own hair would have been graying by now.

"Wonderful." He smiles at her. "I shall consider myself highly honored to dance with such a beautiful queen then."

As well any man should be, he thinks to himself as they make their way to the floor. All eyes were on them once again. Not that Kakashi could blame anyone for staring at Hinata.

"Yes, you should." She laughs softly while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Though I mostly put up with you for your exceptional dancing skills."

Neji was nearby and hears that. It was rare to see the stoic man completely surrender to any sort of merriment, but Hinata and Tenten had a way of warming even that glacier.

Hinata sways gracefully in time with the music. "Why are you glaring at my cousin so intensely?" Very little got passed his wife.

That was part of what made her such an excellent queen though. Oblivious queens tended not to stay queens for very long. It was just a fact of life when you lived in a court filled with intrigue.

"Oh nothing." He chuckles, trying his best to protest his innocence. "It's just that Neji can be such a stick in the mud. Do you remember when he disqualified my joke from the jesting contest?"

It had been years ago, but Kakashi had never forgotten it. He had been trying so hard to impress Hinata that he had quite literally been reduced to a fool. Well at the very least, the current English King had been reduced to entering a contest filled with them anyway.

"Yes, I recall." Hinata giggles and shakes her head. "I cannot believe that you're still pouting about that."

Alright. Maybe he was pouting a bit. Mercifully though, Lady Tenten had managed to mellow Neji out. Somewhat. One couldn't expect miracles.

He shrugs and kisses his beautiful queen. "Anyone who tries to keep you from me for whatever reason either earns my wrath or my pouting." Neji was just fortunate that it was the latter and not the former.

"Good to know." Hinata smiles as she kisses back. "I don't know where I would be without you."

Neither did he. It was hard to imagine that so long ago, Kakashi had only wanted to marry her to save the woman from those damn vultures. Now, he couldn't imagine living his life without her. Without their three children.

Speaking of which, Sakumo was currently trying to charm an older noblewoman. The woman had to be in her twenties. Oh boy.

"He does take after his father." Hinata laughs.

"I may be a young stallion, but I'm quite eager to please." The prince smiles at the baroness. "Perhaps you can teach me how to trot properly."

She laughs and shakes her head. Sakumo was lucky that most didn't mind indulging his antics, Kakashi muses. He was just young enough that no one would take his advances too seriously.

"We're going to have our hands full, finding a woman who can rein him in." He chuckles at his wife.

Hinata nods in agreement. Though she smiles fondly at their youngest son all the same before her eyes settle on Hiashi. Their heir.

"Perhaps Hiashi will help us with that quest." The bluenette winks at her husband. "He is Sakumo's twin. I'm certain that he would know what Sakumo finds appealing better than we would and he's always been so practical."

That was a fair point. Well, still they had a bit of time before that became a major issue. For now, Kakashi was content to dance the night away. Even if he was a bit concerned about another breaking development.

"You're right." His wife was always right of course. "What of Cora though?"

He wasn't entirely sure what to make of how closely Prince Shisui was dancing with her. They were both far too young for that sort of nonsense. Well at least in his mind anyway.

Cora was their youngest child and their only princess. It was only natural, Kakashi muses that he would feel even more protective of her than he did of her brothers.

"Sir Gai!" Lee though was distracting. "I think that you've had too much." Well more specifically, Sir Gai was being distracting and Lee was trying to rein in the other man.

By now, Lee was a knight in his own right. Though those two were rarely seen apart from one another. It was touching really and Kakashi often invited them to join him on various hunting parties.

"Dear Lord." Hinata laughs as she takes his hand in her own. "Will you be my knight in shining armor again and save me from whatever drunken antics are about to ensue?"

Kakashi chuckles at that and scoops the beautiful queen into his arms bridal style. "Always my love." He didn't care in the slightest that everyone was now staring at them as he carried the bluenette off in his arms.

She was his wife. Hinata belonged there just as surely as it was his sacred duty and privilege to have her there. It was just one of the many perks of being her knight in shining armor.


End file.
